


The Fallen King and the Broken Noble

by glitteryimagay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Corruption, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Main pairing Kagehina, Major Character Injury, Not fatal though, Orphans, a lot of other mentioned ships, its metaphorical people, not actually king and noble, sad backstories lol, undercut hinata for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteryimagay/pseuds/glitteryimagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyo was geographically challenged. And also clumsy. And okay, maybe a bit unlucky if he was being honest. It had never really been that much of a problem in the past, seeing as he spent most of his time in the city surrounded by his family or the workers of his parent’s health band company. Perhaps if he wasn’t these things, he wouldn’t have found himself here, in some random alleyway in the slums, watching as three men beat another to death.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hinata is the heir to a health band company and quickly learns what it’s like in the real world after being forced into hiding amongst the members of the underground. Kageyama is an uber-nerd hacker  with a mask (who kinda acts like a cinnamon roll but will actually kill you). Together they plot to take down a corrupt company, Ruscal, which has taken hold of their country, and find themselves smack dab in the middle of an unknown war between the Rebellion and Ruscal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already have this all planned out and trust me, it is going to have a happy ending, so no worries! Also, for clarification, health bands are metal bands everyone is given at birth and depending on a family's wealth, it can be a variety of effectiveness. Health bands are a new medical advancement in this universe, which monitor the body's vital functions as well as to increase greatly the healing rate. 
> 
> For example, a paper cut, which may heal fully in a day, would be completely gone in an hour or so with a rich person, while a poor individual's may heal in eighteen or so hours. The more serious the wound, the longer it takes in comparison. If a rich person was stabbed, it would take a day for the wound to completely heal, while it would take a poor person, six to eight days and so on. 
> 
> The government originally gave the health bands to each person born, but large corporations slowly took over, taking away a large source of the government's power and crippling it financially. This lead to the government becoming much weaker and allowed the corporations to essentially take over. Small, private companies also create and sell health bands but are often out paced by the large corporations and run out of business eventually. 
> 
> There are a lot of slums in this universe, as the economy as a whole has been impacted by the corporation's take-over has led many to bankruptcy. The government has also been split into those who side with and are in turn, supported by the large companies and the poor sect of the government without support which is against the corporations.

This is the story of Hinata Shoyo and how he came to lead a rebellion that ultimately, saved millions of lives.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a dark and quiet night when Hinata made a bad decision, a decision that he would come to regret in the months to follow. He had been making his way home from a restaurant in town when he came upon an area under construction. This was a normal occurrence in this day and age, as roads frequently were being repaired after years of law suits pertaining to the injuries caused by inadequate road maintenance. The government, although struggling financially, felt it would be more beneficial to their budgetary problems to simply fix the roads than to deal with the multitude of cases that came in as road conditions became more and more abysmal.

 

Normally, Hinata would have simply used his health band to find another route, a GPS being one of the numerous functions it was equipped with. Unfortunately for Hinata on this night, he had been forced to use a slightly older, name-brand model, opposed to the private label one created by his parent’s company, as he had broken it just that morning after falling down the stairs. His parents owned a small corporation in the business of health bands and while they did quite well comparatively speaking, their annual revenue was nothing in comparison to that of Ruscal, the biggest name-brand in the business.

 

Hinata was a clumsy man, much clumsier than his parents thought could be considered normal for a man of twenty-four years, but they attempted to be understanding about his lack of coordination during mundane tasks. His parents found it even more odd, as Hinata had been taking self-defense and fighting lessons since he was a child and was actually quite proficient. His dad, Suga, often liked to joke that he was only so clumsy became he spent all his coordination on his daily training lessons, something that always managed to cause his father, Daichi, to smile, even on the most stressful of days.

 

One would think that having parents who owned a health band company would be convenient, as getting replacements would be easier than for a normal individual. Unfortunately for Hinata, his parents were currently on back-order for most of their products, as the demand had been slowly but steadily increasing over the past year while their company had yet to increase its production capabilities. This left Hinata with no choice but to grab the spare health band he had been given at birth, something he kept for instances like this where his clumsiness lead to yet another broken health band.

 

Unfortunately for Hinata, another downfall besides his clumsiness, was his complete lack of a sense of direction. He relied heavily on the directions that were given to him by his parent’s creation and in instances such as tonight, he would often find himself miles away from his intended destination. Tonight was a rough night for Hinata, as it found him completely away from town and in the center of the slums. He had only ever been here before a few times, and those had been during the middle of the day along with some of his less fortunate friends who lived on the edge of the town and the slums.

 

Without any sort of guide, Hinata found himself completely and utterly lost and instead of calling his parents, which would have been the logical thing to do he later realized, he chose instead to wander aimlessly in circles, thinking it would eventually lead him to somewhere he recognized. He spent over an hour wandering between the narrow streets, somehow managing to get himself further and further away from the edge of the town. Just as he was about to give up and call his parents, he heard shouting from an alleyway and opted to heads towards it. Hinata decided later on, that this was the last chance he would have had to change the fate he would ultimately meet. He still wonders what his life would have been like if he never went towards the sound of yelling.

 

Hinata stuck his head around the corner, having enough sense to know that walking blatantly into a scuffle in the slums was like signing your own will. He watched as three men in black coats surrounded a petite person wearing a mask with distinctively dyed blonde hair with dark brunette roots. Hinata tried to be as quiet as possible, straining to hear their conversation without being caught.

 

“Now, come on Life Blood, you know the deal. You give us the information on the other companies we asked for and we leave you and your little band of misfits alone,” the tallest of the three men said, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

 

“And I told you the deal is off. I found out about what you are doing up there at Ruscal with the bands. You are using your access to the health bands to screw with the healing factor monitor. You guys overhaul the healing factor so it causes exponential cell growth in the wearer which causes widespread cancer and kills the person in a matter of days,” the short mask-wearing male said in a monotone voice.

 

The three men in coats gave each other knowing looks before they pulled out their guns and aimed at the shorter male. Hinata felt like time slowed down as he watched each man shoot off three quick successive shots at the masked male. The short male attempted to dodge, probably having anticipated being shot after what he had revealed, but only managed to dodge half or so of the bullets. The man hit the ground with a hard thud, his breathe escaping his chest in a painful sounding burst. The three men began to kick the fallen male, aiming for the ribs.

 

Hinata felt like he was having an out of body experience for the next few moments, watching from above as his body moved of its own accord. He picked up a nearby pipe that had been leaning against the corner he had been hiding behind and ran towards the men as silently as he could. He came upon the tallest man first, swinging the pipe upwards into his face with a satisfying crunch before he spun the pipe around and hit the man again with the tail end. The man dropped like a ton of bricks, smashing his head against the curb of the street and going still instantly.

 

Hinata hesitated for only a moment, realizing he had most likely just killed a man, before turning to face the two remaining men who had only just realized another person had appeared. Both turned towards Hinata, reaching for their guns. Hinata raised the pipe above his head again and swiftly brought it down on the wrist of the man closest to him, effectively breaking the man’s wrist and causing him to drop the gun. He let out a guttural yell and dropped to his knees, clutching his broken wrist with his other hand.

 

Hinata’s small victory was short-lived, for only a moment later he felt a sharp pain in his leg. The second man had been a much quicker draw and had managed to get a shot off in the moment it took Hinata to incapacitate the other man. Hinata let out a scream, dropping his left hand to cover the wound as the man aimed again for Hinata, this time, at his head. Pushing past the extremely large amount of pain in his leg, Hinata grunted and shoved up into the man with his right shoulder, hitting the main in the chest and forcing him backwards. In the next moment, Hinata smashed the pipe into the center of the man’s head, cracking the bone above his left eye and effectively knocking him out.

 

The pain, which had in the moment been driven away by the adrenaline, came back with a vengeance, searing Hinata’s leg and pulling a harsh cry from his throat. He hobbled back, reaching his hand back down to his leg, attempting to put pressure on the gushing hole. Just as Hinata was about to turn and check on the masked male, he felt a large force shove him from behind and onto the pavement. He scrambled to catch himself with his hands, managing to half catch his fall, before feeling the pressure of a boot on the back of his knee. The force of his fall coupled with the weight of the kick, smashed his knee at an awkward angle into the concrete, shattering it with a loud crunch.

 

Hinata let out a strangled scream as searing, hot pain rushed to his knee. He screamed out continuously as he was kicked repeatedly by the man whose wrist he had broken only moments before. He began to see red seep into the edges of his vision as his gaze became hazy. He realized numbly that the crack he had just heard was his health band being cracked in half, but could do little in his current position. Hinata grasped frantically around himself, trying to reach anything, something, to defend himself with when he suddenly felt the coolness of a gun.

 

Grabbing it hastily, he pointed behind him randomly and pulled the trigger, not caring where it hit as long as it made contact. Hearing a yell from above him let him know he had made some sort of contact and pushing past the overwhelming pain, he shoved himself onto his feet and began to hobble away. He glanced over his shoulder briefly, seeing the man curled over and clutching his side while howling out a stream of profanities. Each step was like a hot iron was being burned and seared into his nerve endings but he forced himself forward and away from the three men.

 

He managed to reach the masked man, who was a few yards away from the three men and hastily pulled him up from the concrete. Hinata could see he was still breathing, somehow, and with a pained grunt, managed to sling him over his back and shoulders before limping away. Hinata’s vision swam with each step he took, and he could tell without even looking that his health band was broken beyond repair, as he felt none of the usual buzz associated with the healing process it normally undertook when he received any form of damage. He managed to carry the small male for a few minutes away from the group of men before ducking into an abandoned building and shutting the door behind him.

 

Inside the building it was pitch black and at first, Hinata could only slowly place down the man’s body, unable to see even his own hand in front of his face. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, he began to walk about the open space in search of something, anything he could use to stop the bleeding in not only his leg, but also the masked man. He let out a pained huff as he limped about the space, whining lowly when he accidently banged into a metal shelf. Swearing under his breath, Hinata grabbed the pile of bed linens on the top shelf and made his way back to the man.

 

Hinata set to work pulling the cloth into strips, and hastily tied off his own wound before pulling apart the man’s shirt to examine the extent of his injuries. His chest and sides were almost completely covered in black and blue, apart from the dark reds and browns from the dried blood. Hinata tried to find the bullet wounds and was astounded to find he had been hit by far fewer than he had thought. He managed to avoid almost all the bullets it appeared, with only a graze to his left side and a hole straight through his left shoulder. Hinata tried his best to stop the bleeding from the worst hit on his shoulder, sitting in a jumbled mess next to the man as he kept pressure on the wound. Hinata felt the pain in his leg reach a crescendo and eventually, he lost his fight to stay conscious, passing out while still in a seated position next to the masked small male.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata awoke roughly an hour later to the sound of yelling and footsteps in the distance. Panicking, he looked down to check on the injured man and realized with a start, that his eyes were open. He stared through the slits of his mask at Hinata, an odd look in his eye before coughing lowly.

 

“Who are you?” the man whispered, his voice raspy.

 

“That’s not important. Right now, we need to get out of here. I think those guys are looking for us. I hear yelling nearby,” Hinata shot back, beginning to push himself off the ground. He managed to stand, wincing at the pain that shot up his leg before reaching his hand down.

 

“Here, I’ll help you up. Think you can stand?” Hinata asked, motioning for the man to take his hand. The man stared at him for a few moments, before moving to take his hand and bursting out into loud, gasping breathes. Hinata shushed him, leaning down to put a hand over his mouth.

 

“Hey! Not so loud!” Hinata whisper-yelled, pulling his hand away from the man’s clothed mouth.

 

“My lungs. I can barely breathe. I think they broke a rib and it punctured my lung,” he wheezed before coughing, blood seeping through his mask. Hinata let out a horrified sound before reaching for the pile of linens he had used before to tie up their open wounds.

 

“You really need to get to a hospital. I don’t know if your health band can keep up with that much damage, “Hinata hissed, propping the man’s head up with some of the cloth. The man continued to wheeze, before slowly raising his hand and pointing to towards one of the walls to his right.

 

“One of my group’s bases is nearby, that way. If I can get there, we have some medically trained people working for us,” the masked man rasped out and clutching at his chest.

 

“I think those guys from earlier called in back-up. They are really close. Do you honestly expect to get to your base without getting caught?” Hinata questioned.

 

The man gave him a solemn look before shaking his head no. Hinata let out a stressed sigh before breathing in deeply once and releasing it. He stood up slowly, no longer panicking as he had been moments before. He turned and began to look about the room, which appeared to have once been some sort of clinic and his gaze stopped on a rack in the corner. It held an assortment of canes, crutches and braces in varying degrees of rot.

 

“Today is my not-so-lucky, lucky day,” Hinata breathed, fumbling over to the rack and rifling through it. He managed to find an ace bandage that was only half eaten by mice, and ripped off the tattered ends before hastily wrapping it around his knee. He grunted and hissed through his teeth as he tried to wrap it as tightly as possible. Hinata let out a last hiss before rummaging through the rack again to find something to lean on. He was about to give up when he noticed a glint of silver in the darkness, behind the rack and he pulled it out of the way hastily.

 

It was a silver cane, which explained why it had not rotted like the other wooden canes and crutches. Hinata didn’t want to know why such an odd looking cane would be in a clinic in the first place, but decided it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He gave it a quick swing to ensure it was sturdy before using it to limp his way back to the masked man.

 

“I am going to distract them and send them off another way. Wait until they are after me before you leave and head towards your base,” Hinata stated briskly before heading towards the exit. The masked man sat up and got onto his knees, whisper-yelling to Hinata.

 

“Wait! Why are you doing this? You don’t even know me,” he quietly cried out.

 

“Because it’s the right thing to do. By the way, the name’s Shoyo,” Hinata said, nodding to the masked man before turning back to the door and opening it. Just as he was about to shut the door, he heard a whispered, “Thank you Shoyo. I’m Kenma,” before limping away quickly from the building.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata made his way to the street, looking into the alleyway before limping off at a half-assed jog in the opposite direction of where Kenma had pointed. He made sure he was at least a minute away from the building before he began to make noise, “accidently” hitting trash cans as he went and huffing loudly. The huffing was not exactly an act, as the pain he currently felt was unlike any he had ever felt, but he was determined. He needed to stall for Kenma. After that? Well, he hadn’t thought that far. He just knew what he needed to do, no matter what.

 

Suddenly, a man turned into the same alley as him, spotting him instantly before reaching to his side. He pulled a walkie-talkie up to his mouth and began to shout as he broke out into a sprint towards Hinata.

 

“Target has been spotted. I repeat, target has been spotted. Alleyway B-51 at the north end. Unit F-109 currently in pursuit,” the man screamed as he ran.

 

Hinata ran as fast as he could, screaming out at the pain as he forced himself forward. He had to lead them away from Kenma’s base while also avoiding being caught. He took turn after turn as the man continued to chase him, hot on his tail. More men began to join them, having found them. Hinata looked over his shoulder, seeing six men chasing him. He began to regret his plan, failing to have realized just how many men were looking for him.

 

Hinata skidded across the sidewalk, taking a hard turn down another alleyway that was barely wide enough to travel through. He jumped over boxes and debris as he went, grunting with every jump and landing he made. He spotted a wood fence ahead and skidded to a stop, realizing he had run himself into a dead end.

 

“You aren’t getting away little red-head. You heard about our little operation AND you killed one of our men. Did you really think you could get away with that?” one of the man spat, as he advanced towards Hinata, gun in hand.

 

“Please! No! I just was walking by when I saw a bunch of men trying to kill a man! I didn’t mean to overhear anything!” Hinata begged, backing against the wall as much as possible. He braced himself for impact, ready to feel the sting of more shots and meet his impending doom when suddenly, a black shadow dropped down from the roof.

 

The shadow took out two men on its way down, knocking their heads against the concrete as it landed. Hinata numbly realized it was a man and watched as he turned to take on the four remaining men. Something in Hinata snapped and he surged forward, cane in hand and prepared to strike one of the men. He wouldn’t let another person get hurt in front of him, not while he still had a breath left in his body. Hinata couldn’t handle standing idly by to just let someone get killed, especially someone who appeared to be helping him.

 

Just as he finished raising the cane above his head, he felt the base fall off and it hit him off the head before falling to the ground. Hinata jumped before realizing that the stem of the cane had not actually fallen off and that it in fact, had only been the sheath to the cane’s sword. Hinata didn’t know sword canes were even made anymore and wondered how he managed to find one sitting in a random building, but he shook off the thought as he swung the blade down, cutting into the shoulder of the nearest man.

 

The man who had jumped down from the roof was moving in a flurry of punches and kicks, disarming the three men in front of him with ease. Suddenly, he grabbed a silver cable from his side and dropped it behind a man’s neck before placing his foot in their chest and pushing, effectively breaking their neck with a snap. Hinata winced at the sound, but continued to attempt to slash at the man in front of him, who was somehow still moving after his initial hit. With a final yell, he stabbed the man through the gut, before pulling his blade back out and stumbling back.

 

The shadow of a man sent a final kick to the man in front of him, having managed to take down the other two in the time it took Hinata to deal with his one. The man let out a grunt as he fell, falling into a heap on top of the other men. Hinata stood frozen, unsure of what to do. The man slowly turned, facing Hinata fully for the first time and Hinata was only slightly surprised to see that this man was also wearing a black mask which covered the top portion of his face.

 

Hinata attempted to open his mouth to thank the man, and ask who he was when a staggering wave of nausea hit him. Hinata felt, but was unable to stop, as his body slowly wavered before he fell to the ground with a thud. His vision became black and before he succumbed to unconsciousness, he heard a deep voice grumble, “You’re an idiot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up to find himself in the hideout of the masked man. He begins to have some questions answered and learns more about the man behind the black mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, actually on time somehow. I am aiming to have another chapter up by the end of Friday, but if you are lucky? It'll be tomorrow night again. Anyway, here's the next chapter, where we finally get to see Kags and Hinata actually interacting.

Hinata opened his eyes lazily, allowing them to adjust slowly to the change in light. His gaze was fuzzy around the edges, and distances which were once clear, were now blurred.

 

“Dammit,” he muttered, pushing himself into a sitting position. His head swam slightly as he rose, and he wavered slightly before managing to regain his balance. Hinata glanced around, attempting to recall what had happened before he passed out. He vaguely remembered being chased before a masked man had come to help him.

 

“You must have a death wish, idiot,” Hinata heard a low voice state from his left. He whipped his head around towards the sound of the voice, and let out a squawk upon realizing the masked man was right next him. The masked man was so close in fact, that Hinata having turned his head placed their faces only a few inches apart. The man didn’t move from his position, and showed no outward discomfort at their closeness. In fact, he seemed to be exactly where he wanted, peering into Hinata’s eyes as if they would give some sort of answer.

 

“I do not and I sure as hell ain’t an idiot! And do you mind moving? You’re practically eating my face,” Hinata shot back, refusing to back down from the man in front of him. He huffed loudly, and sucked in breath, attempting to make himself appear bigger. The masked man simply let out a snort before standing up gracefully and walking towards a desk on the other side of the room.

 

“You really do have a death wish. First, you try to take on three coats with nothing but a pipe. Then, you try to lead them on a wild goose chase with a broken leg and a gunshot wound. And now? You are talking back to a wanted man who just so happened to save your sorry ass. If that doesn’t constitute being an idiot with a death wish? Then so help me, my name is Petunia,” the masked man retorted, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the desk.

 

Hinata angrily pouted and moved to get up before feeling a sharp pain go through his leg. “Holy f-f-frick,” Hinata coughed, settling himself back into a sitting position slowly. He looked down his leg, noticing that his gun shot had been stitched and that there were more ace bandages wrapped around his knee and surrounding leg.

 

“Nasty job on that knee of yours. Last thing your health band did before it officially croaked was tell me you had shattered it. Not that I needed a health band to figure that out after seeing that coat kick you,” the masked man said casually, turning to his desk and beginning to fiddle with some of the electronic parts that were scattered across it.

 

“Hold on a second! You were there when Kenma was getting attacked? Why the hell didn’t you try to stop them or help me for that matter?!” Hinata shouted, his face turning red.

 

The masked man continued to work on the parts in his hands, showing no sign of having heard Hinata. He remained silent for a few more moments before sighing and turning to look at Hinata.

 

“It’s not my job to go around saving random ‘bellies from the coats. I’m not part of the rebellion and I sure as hell don’t need to go getting myself into any more trouble with the coats than I already am. I leave that heroic stuff to you guys,” the man explained, picking up a handheld blow torch and soldering a wire to a circuit board in front of him.

 

“What rebellion? I’m not part of some rebellion! I was just lost in the slums when I came upon those guys in the black jackets trying to kill that small guy!” Hinata yelled back, waving his hands about animatedly.

 

The masked man stopped what he was doing, his hand frozen mid-air as he held the blow torch. He remained motionless for a moment, before looking over his shoulder slowly and staring at Hinata with slightly widened eyes.

 

“You mean you took on three coats and offered yourself up as bait for a complete stranger?” the man asked quietly, his voice dropping even lower than it already was.

 

Hinata shot him a confused look before replying, “Yeah and? Isn’t that the right thing to do? You see someone in trouble and you help them. Simple as that.”

 

The masked man stared at Hinata for almost half a minute before slamming down his tools and getting up from the desk. He stalked towards the door, grumbling out something about finding food. Just before he left, Hinata heard him mutter lowly, almost too quiet to hear, “A heroic idiot is the worst kind of all.”

 

* * *

 

The masked man returned a few hours later, returning with a bag full of take-out and another plastic bag. He gave Hinata an odd look, standing motionless in the doorway, before shaking his head and dropping the bags on the table. Rummaging through the take-out bag, he pulled out a Chinese food carton and a fork before tromping over to Hinata, who was still lying on the make-shift bed he had woken up on hours before.

 

“Here. Eat this,” he spat, throwing it unceremoniously onto the blanket covering Hinata’s legs.

 

“Where did you get this food? There aren’t really any food places in the slums,” Hinata questioned, opening up the carton and inspecting it suspiciously.

 

“Just because I’m on the run and live in slums, doesn’t mean I don’t know how to find a good meal!” The man spat, before grabbing another carton from the bag. The man glanced down at the chair next to the desk, which was currently covered in parts before walking away. He grabbed a gallon of water from a nearby shelf and stomped over to Hinata, before plopping himself beside him on the pile of blankets that were currently being used as a bed.

 

“Hey, what’s with you? There’s an entire room and you decide to sit practically on my lap?” Hinata squeaked, moving away from the man as far as he could without falling off.

 

The man gave him a pointed look before sighing. “Do I look like the type to waste my money on pointless things like more chairs when I can just use my bed?”

 

Hinata stared at him, before shaking his head no and going back to eating his food. Hinata thought the conversation was over, and began to gorge himself on his meal when he felt a heavy gaze on him. Slowly, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see that the man was staring at him intently. Hinata attempted to ignore him, chalking the man’s gaze up as nothing more than the oddities of some psycho who had oddly decided to save him.

 

He tried to focus on eating his food, and after a few minutes of non-stop staring, as if he was searching for something, the man sighed and placed his food at his feet.  With practiced ease, the man reached up to his face and began to slowly pull off the mask, revealing the face of an oddly attractive young man with black hair who had bright blue eyes and appeared to be roughly the same age as Hinata. Hinata nearly choked on his noodles, but attempted to keep his eyes forward, assuming that the man removing his mask in his presence was some sort of taboo of the man’s. The man gave him one last lingering look before nodding to himself and finally beginning to eat his food.

 

After a few minutes of silence, both men had finished their meals and taking turns drinking straight from the gallon of water. The black haired man took Hinata’s trash silently and got up, throwing it away in a metal bin in the corner before going back to his desk. He picked the parts up off the chair, spending a few minutes to organize them on the desk with the other parts already there, before sitting down and beginning to tinker with them once again. Hinata stared at him for a few minutes, contemplating whether or not to attempt conversation with the man that didn’t consist of insults, when suddenly the man coughed awkwardly.

 

“So, idiot with a death wish, may I ask what someone like you was doing even near the slums?” the man began awkwardly, visibly trying to avoid being as harsh and standoffish as he had been earlier.

 

“I got lost. I was trying to find my way back home without the GPS on my normal health band and accidently ended up much further away than I had originally intended,” Hinata explained lamely, having dragged himself around to face in the direction of the still working man.

 

“You must live close to the edge of town if you managed to get that far into the slums,” the man snorted, going about his work with a steady, practiced hand.

 

“Actually, I live in the city, near the edge of the town next to this slum. I just have a…slightly bad sense of direction,” Hinata mumbled, looking down at his lap as he played with his fingers.

 

“Slight? Are you serious? How could someone from the city possibly end up in the slums? You really are an idiot,” the man retorted, letting out a chuckle underneath his breath.

 

“I have a name you know! Its hi-shoyo,” Hinata finished lamely, having caught himself. He didn’t think it would be a good idea to mention his last name, seeing how it would reveal his relationship to the Hinata Family Health Band Company.

 

“Hi-shoyo huh? That’s an odd name,” the man muttered, leaning forward to get a closer look at the part he was currently looking on.

 

“It’s shoyo, just shoyo,” Hinata said exasperatedly, pulling at his hair in frustration.

 

“Huh, you don’t even know your own name. You just keep proving how much of an idiot you are,” the man said back cheekily, sending a smirk over his shoulder at Hinata.

 

“Stop calling me that! I’m not an idiot!” Hinata shouted, shaking his fist angrily at the man.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” the man shot back before turning back to his work. Hinata let out a huff, crossing his arms and turning away from the man. Here he was, just trying to have a civil conversation, and the man was insulting him! Hinata was just about to lay back down, as his leg was still stinging and the pain was giving him a headache, when he heard the man let out another awkward cough.

 

“Kageyama,” the man said barely above a whisper. Hinata wanted to comment on the fact that the man had given him his last name, while he had given his first, but he decided it was probably smarter to simply drop the subject.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, when the sun had already set, Kageyama began to put away his tools before walking over to a pile of blankets. He let out a few grumbles while trying to untangle the blankets. Eventually, he seemed to have removed enough to satisfy himself and began to pile them in the corner to make a makeshift bed. Kageyama pushed the blankets back and forth, making a sort of wall around the edges before ripping off his boots and plopping down on the pile he had created. Hinata attempted to hold in a chuckle but merely ended up snorting, which didn’t go unnoticed by the black-haired man.

 

“What’s so funny?” the man grumbled, sitting up to glare at Hinata.

 

“Oh it’s just you looked so serious making your nest over there, like you were doing something important like dismantling a bomb,” Hinata replied, chuckling every few words before bursting out into full-on laughter. Kageyama gave him an incredulous look, beginning to blush awkwardly and stuttering.

 

“I-I-I wasn’t making a ne-nest!” He insisted, crossing his arms. Hinata only began to laugh harder at Kageyama’s reaction, earning him a cold glare.

 

“Laugh it up all you want. Second your leg is better?  You are out of here. I can’t be wasting my time looking after an idiot like you,” Kageyama spat, before laying back down and turning over angrily. Hinata managed to stop laughing, realizing the man was serious.

 

“Well, I didn’t ask you to help me in the first place! Why did you help me huh? If it’s such a burden,” Hinata retorted, huffing as he settled back down into his pile of blankets.

 

Kageyama was silent for a few moments before whispering back, “Because you saved Life Blood, or Kenma as you called him. I’ve…worked with him in the past. He’s a decent man. I felt helping the man who saved him was…appropriate.” He finished lamely, sounding like he had been pouting the entire time. Hinata stifled another chuckle before turning to face Kageyama’s direction. He stared at Kageyama’s back for a few moments before Kageyama turned over, having noticed Hinata was staring at him.

 

“You know, you don’t seem like such a bad guy. Sure, you are rough around the edge, but you can’t be so bad if you saved me,” Hinata said, smiling wide. Kageyama gave him a disgruntled look before grumbling and turning over.

 

* * *

 

For the next few weeks, Hinata and Kageyama fell into a sort of routine. Every day, Hinata would wake up and Kageyama would already be working away at his desk. It seemed like to Hinata like he was trying to do some sort of engineering or coding, as he seemed to spend half his time dissecting different things and the other half on an ancient looking computer typing away lines and lines of code.

 

Most days, there would be food already on the table when Hinata woke up, normally some sort of convenience store food or prepackaged meals. Hinata wasn’t picky, as he was staying in this random stranger’s hideout for free. Numerous times Hinata asked Kageyama if he could contact his family, knowing they would without a doubt be worried and every time, Kageyama would ask him if he wanted to die.

 

According to Kageyama, he was like him now, a man wanted by the men in black jackets who apparently worked for Ruscal, who Kageyama referred to as the “Coats”. Supposedly using his phone was out of the question and his family had probably already been tapped, so that if they received any sort of message from Hinata, it would alert the company. Hinata had had a hard time believing that Ruscal was such a shady company, but after having seen first-hand what the coats were capable of, he adjusted quickly to the truth.

 

What he was not able to adjust to, was the realization that he had killed a man. Hinata had been taking fighting classes his entire life, knowing full well they were for the sole purpose of protecting himself. And in the case of the tall coat, he had simply been protecting not only himself, but also Kenma. But it didn’t do much to help his conscious. He would frequently wake up in the middle of the night, clutching at his chest and gasping for breath after having yet another nightmare where he watched himself kill that man over and over. Hinata was pretty sure his gasping had woken up Kageyama a few times, but the man never seemed to mention it in the morning, something Hinata had come to appreciate.

 

Hinata came to appreciate a lot about Kageyama, as he tended to avoid being intrusive unless invited to question. He was actually fairly awkward, something that put Hinata at ease and made him come to somewhat trust the man who was clearly not a “model citizen”. Over the next month, Kageyama slowly began to give in to Hinata’s attempt to converse. The first few days had been brutal, with Hinata spending hours upon hours staring at the ceiling as all of his attempts at conversing had been thwarted. It wasn’t until Hinata began to question what Kageyama was doing that he began to open up.

 

Slowly, Kageyama began to show Hinata his work, which was mostly centered around fixing or dismantling health bands. He repaired those that were broken by people in the community, being known as the go to man in the local area for fixing most problems that could arise. In his spare time, Kageyama dismantled the health bands, for the sole purpose of trying to understand them and hopefully, find a way to show the corruption of Ruscal.

 

One day, about two weeks spent in the hideout, while Kageyama was explaining how the bands actually managed to heal people, Hinata remembered what he had accidently overheard the coats say.

 

“You know Kageyama, Kenma said he figured out Ruscal had been messing with the bands. Something about the health factor monitor being messed with and overhauling the healing and cancer cells?” Hinata said casually from his place on the edge of Kageyama’s desk where he sat. Kageyama dead-stopped in his work, nearly cutting off his finger with the cutter he was using before turning to look at Hinata with wide, frantic eyes.

 

“Shoyo, what the hell is wrong with you?!” Kageyama suddenly yelled, reaching forward and shaking him by the shoulders roughly. “I’ve been telling you about how I am trying to find evidence of Ruscal being corrupt and you didn’t feel the need to tell me about what you heard until now?!”

 

Hinata tried to shake Kageyama off, waving his hands for him to calm down. “Hey! You told me you were there! I thought you heard him!” He frantically replied, trying to get away from Kageyama.

 

“I was on a roof nearby when I heard yelling. I only managed to see the end where you got your knee broken! Don’t you think I would have mentioned something that important if I heard it?!” Kageyama shouted back before dropping his head and breathing in slowly a few times. He continued to stare at his laps for a few moments, his hands still holding Hinata by the upper arm, before looking up with a sigh.

 

“Okay, all that matters is that you told me. This is big. I need to see if I can find evidence of this in the models I’ve managed to collect…thank you,” Kageyama mumbled the end, giving Hinata’s arms a gentle squeeze before releasing them and tearing into the bands he had with a renewed vigor.

Two more weeks passed, and with the help of Kageyama’s almost annoying hovering, his leg was healed enough that he felt trying to walk with the cane outside would be possible. After begging for half a day, Kageyama finally gave in, grumbling about annoying red-heads who need to let him work before grabbing his jacket and motioning to the door. Hinata let out a nervous breath before standing with his cane in hand, putting weight onto his leg to test the pain. It was still there, buzzing and stinging when he placed too much weight on his bad leg, but it was bearable, enough that he wouldn’t pass out from a quick trip to the convenience store on the edge of the slum and the town.

 

Kageyama didn’t wear his mask, as he had managed to never once let a coat see his face. He was wanted and known to the coats only as the man in the black half face mask who had taken out hundreds of their men. The people in the area thought he was simply a health band engineer who was friendly enough, but kept to himself. Kageyama apparently had multiple hideouts throughout the different areas, but this was his preferred, as it was the closest to the edge of town, meaning it had the most necessities and the biggest flow of jobs, something that was important if he wanted to have any sort of money to fund his research.

 

Hinata was chattering away incessantly, filling up the empty space as they made their way towards town. The closer they got, the more people that began to be seen on the streets and the more Hinata began to notice the odd looks he was getting. Kageyama also seemed to noticed the sideways looks and lingering glances, as he began to look around subtly in an attempt to see if any coats were nearby. Finally, they reached the convenience store, which was modestly big and right on the edge of town. Hinata was about to enter the store when suddenly, Kageyama grabbed him roughly, maneuvering him into the alley. He was pushed against the wall roughly, with a piece of paper shoved in his face.

 

“When were you going to tell me about this, huh?” Kageyama questioned, visibly frustrated. Hinata gave him a confused look, unsure what he was talking about, before reaching for the paper and bringing it up to his face. It appeared to be the newspaper for that day and on the front page in large letters was the headline, “Hinata Family Health Band Company Heir Missing for over a Month; Reward for finding: $500,000.” Beneath the headline was a large photo in color, depicting him only a few days before the night he had gotten lost. Hinata stared at the paper, frozen before his fingers loosened and it dropped to the ground.

 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one is gonna show a pretty big span of time, with snapshots of important moments before reaching the next important event in the timeline. Hope to have it up by friday night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama takes Hinata to someone in order to change his appearance to avoid being caught by the coats. Hinata meets two people important in Kageyama's life, as well as something important about him that was completely unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter! Sorry it was a day late. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Things are gonna pick up the chapter after this, so hold onto your hats people, we are taking off (lol )

“We are going to talk about this later but for now, put up your hood and follow me,” Kageyama spat, grabbing Hinata’s hand and dragging him away roughly.

 

“Wait! Hold on! Where are we going?!” Hinata screeched, trying without success to escape the taller man’s grasp. Kageyama simply tightened his hold, increasing his speed into a fast walk. Hinata began to stumble and trip, unable to keep up with the fast pace, even with the cane.

 

“Hey! Hey! HEY!” Hinata screamed, pulling roughly on Kageyama, causing him to dead stop and spin to face Hinata with a frustrated growl.

 

“What? We don’t have time! We need to change your look before anyone identifies you. It might already be too late. People saw you with me! I can’t have you getting both of us caught!” Kageyama growled, loosening his grip on Hinata’s hand.

 

Hinata’s eyes widened as the truth of the situation hit him. Kageyama was right. Hinata had been foolish to have not attempted to change his appearance, especially after having been seen by multiple coats. He let out a sigh, realizing that Kageyama’s panic was reasonable and that it would be useless to continue yelling at the man.

 

“Okay, I get it. It’s just...can we slow down a little? I can’t keep up…” Hinata mumbled, looking down at his feet quietly. Kageyama’s eyebrows rose in surprise that the normally quick-to-retort man was being somewhat calm, opposed to arguing right back like he had expected. He nodded in agreement, frowning slightly as he realized he had forgotten about Hinata’s leg in his anger-fueled daze, and turned, moving forward at a much less frantic pace.

 

Hinata followed Kageyama quietly, unsure as to why the man was still holding his hand but feeling no need to mention it. He was guilty, having realized just how much trouble he was and could cause Kageyama from not telling him his real identity. Sure, he had been unsure of Kageyama’s stance as friend or foe in the beginning, but after having lived with the man for a month, he knew now that he was an honest man with less than ideal circumstances. Hinata’s knowledge of Kageyama’s past was limited, but this matter little to him. He felt it better to judge someone based upon their current actions rather than their past, as people changed, frequently.

 

Kageyama and Hinata finally reached a home in the slums that appeared to be in slightly better condition than the homes around it. The windows were boarded up, much like the buildings around it, but its exterior was not rotting like some of the surrounding places and it appeared to have been oddly well-kept by slum standards. Kageyama gave a quick look around the alleyway before knocking on the door with three successive knocks and a whistle. Suddenly, a slot in the door opened, and a pair of eyes could be seen through the slit.

 

“What did the owl say to its lover?” a monotone voice questioned. Kageyama sighed, placing his hand on the door and resting his forehead against it before looking back up.

 

“He’s got you in on this too?” Kageyama mumbled, stepping back from the door and crossing his arms.

 

“Sadly, yes. Now please, answer the question otherwise he will start whining and you know how he gets,” the voice whispered back exasperatedly. Kageyama grunted, turning from the door slightly with his arms still crossed.

 

“I’ll…owl-ways love you…” Kageyama muttered, scoffing under his breathe.

 

“AKAASHI! LET OUR GUESTS IN!” a loud voice hollered from inside followed by a tired “Yes bokuto.” Suddenly, the door was opened, revealing an exasperated looking man with black hair who was covered in tattoos. Another man could be seen standing behind him, holding his shoulder and practically bouncing with excitement. His hair was like nothing Hinata had ever seen, as it was silver and black and spiked up on both sides.

 

Kageyama gave a final look around the alleyway before pushing Hinata in. The black-haired man closed the door behind them and locked three sets of locks before offering his hand to Kageyama.

 

“It’s good to see you again Kageyama. The last time you were in here was what? Two months ago when Bokuto cut your hair?” The black haired man smiled slightly as he shook Kageyama’s hand before releasing it.

 

“Yeah, can’t believe it’s already been two months,” Kageyama replied sighing. Hinata simply stood to the side, watching the two new men curiously, unsure of what to do. The man Hinata assumed was Bokuto was giving him an odd look, staring at him with oddly predator-like eyes before suddenly bursting out in a wide smile.

 

“And who is this adorable little one Kageyama? I didn’t take you for the same type as us,” Bokuto questioned, putting his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and leaning on him with a smirk. Kageyama sputtered and turned a bright red instantly.

 

“What? No! It’s not like that!” he insisted, pushing Bokuto away from him and waving his hands about.

 

“Bokuto, stop harassing Kageyama. Not everyone is like us,” the other man sighed before walking forward and offering his hand for a handshake to Hinata. “Nice to meet you, I’m Akaashi and the loud annoying one is Bokuto.”

 

Hinata took Akaashi’s hand slowly, giving Kageyama a sideways look and got a small nod in return. Hinata turned back to Akaashi fully, giving him a wide, bright smile before shaking his hand, “Nice to meet you. I’m Shoyo.”

 

“So, what brings you here Kageyama? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with someone else before asides from clients,” Akaashi asked after returning the handshake, turning to face Kageyama.

 

“I need this one to get a new look. The coats have seen his face,” Kageyama replied, giving a knowing look to them both. Bokuto and Akaashi’s eyes widened before they turned to look at each other, nodding in some sort of agreement before facing Hinata. Bokuto stared at Hinata for a few moments, rubbing his chin in thought before snapping his fingers.

 

“I got it! But first I have a very important question to ask you: Can you grow a beard?”

 

* * *

 

The next hour found Hinata sitting in a chair in front of a mirror that was cracked at the corners as Bokuto went to work on his hair. He had always had unruly bright orange hair, and have never felt the need or want to really do anything with it aside from trim it. After some debate, it was decided that dying Hinata’s hair would be useless, as he would need to come back too often for re-dying and his eyebrows would be a dead giveaway.

It was instead decided that Bokuto would give Hinata an undercut with manageable tresses on the top, a look that he would have never worn if he was still back home. Bokuto also advised Hinata to grow a full beard, as it would change his look greatly and help to get rid of the youthful look he had previously that was so distinct.

 

Once Bokuto finished, he gave Hinata one last look over before telling Akaashi he was up and heading into the kitchen to get some drinks. Hinata had just sat down to listen to what Akaashi was planning on doing when suddenly a loud noise came from the kitchen. Akaashi immediately changed his course, heading into the kitchen at a slight jog where loud whining and calm reprimanding could be heard.

 

“Hey Kageyama. What did Bokuto mean earlier when he said he thought you were like them?” Hinata asked suddenly once he and Kageyama were alone. He had been wanting to ask since it had happened but had to wait until after they had left the room. Kageyama jumped, nearly dropping the newspaper he was reading before scowling and looking away with a growing blush on his face.

 

“He was…hinting at the fact he thought we were…together…” Kageyama said awkwardly, refusing to look at Hinata.

 

“Why are you being so weird about it? We came here together didn’t we?” Hinata said confused, leaning forward in his chair. Kageyama turned to face him, a horrified look on his face.

 

“What! No! I mean together like lovers you…absolute idiot!” Kageyama stuttered, his face having now turned bright red.

 

Hinata choked on air and began to cough. He banged his fist against his chest a few times before breathing in deeply and looking at Kageyama.

 

“Oh…Wait so they are lovers?” Hinata asked once he had managed to stop coughing.

 

“Yes, have been for as long as I’ve known them. And don’t you dare say anything bad about them. They are good people and I won’t have you saying anything crappy up in here, you got it?” Kageyama growled, crossing his arms and glaring at Hinata threateningly.

 

Hinata leaned back away from Kageyama, holding his hands up in a defensive stance. “Hey chill. I’m not going to say anything bad. Now that I know, I can kinda see it. They work with each other well, you know, like balance each other out or something,” Hinata replied, smiling slightly.

 

Kageyama looked surprised and Hinata watched as he physically deflated from his puffed up angry state of before. “Well, they’ve always been like that. Akaashi keeps Bokuto in line and Bokuto brings fun into Akaashi’s life. They are probably one of the best couples I’ve ever seen,” Kageyama muttered, looking over at the kitchen as the sound of their voices, now talking calmly, wafted in from the other room.

 

“I would never say something bad about someone, especially for something like that. That stuff doesn’t bother me in the slightest. I support it,” Hinata explained cheerfully, swinging his feet back and forth in his chair. Kageyama stared at him for a few moments, giving him a slightly amazed look.

 

“Really? I mean, a lot of people I meet aren’t so nice about it. I’ve had to defend them in the past and it wasn’t pretty,” Kageyama said quietly, looking down at his fists.

 

“That’s really sad. I mean, no one deserves to be hated over something like that. Is that why you were so defensive about it? Because stuff happened to them in the past?” Hinata asked curiously, turning his head slightly to the side as he spoke.

 

Kageyama continued to stare at his hands for a few moments, unmoving before whispering, “Well, they mean a lot to me and I’d protect them in a heartbeat. That’s all you need to know. Plus…it’s also for personal reasons…because…I’m gay too…” he finished so quietly, that Hinata barely caught what he said. Hinata froze, staring at Kageyama with an indescribable look before replying, “…Me too.”

 

Kageyama whipped his head up, looking at Hinata with a shocked face and was about to say something back when a cough could be heard from the doorway. Both men jumped, letting out simultaneous screams of varying loudness before turning to look at the door.

 

“Hey hey hey, are we interrupting something? Hmm?” Bokuto asked, wiggling his eyes suggestively.

 

Kageyama and Hinata jumped up, flailing their arms about wildly and both sputtering out incomprehensible phrases. Bokuto began to laugh loudly, holding his stomach as he bent over and gave a full-bellied laugh. Akaashi began to chuckle as well, smiling slightly at the embarrassed young men in their shop. By the time Hinata and Kageyama had stopped freaking out, Akaashi was motioning for Hinata to come sit in the chair so he could get to work on him. Bokuto asked Kageyama if he could help him go grab dinner while they left Akaashi alone to work. With a curt nod, Kageyama left with Bokuto in tow. Akaashi gave Hinata a pleasant smile before leaning against a table that was filled with different tools.

 

“I was thinking of doing a piercing or two. Do you have any interest in a tattoo? We need to completely get rid of that innocent look you have otherwise people will recognize you as Hinata Shoyo,” he said calmly, beginning to sort through his tools.

 

“Wh-what? What are you talking about?” Hinata sputtered, looking at Akaashi fearfully. It was already bad enough that Kageyama knew who he was, now there was another person in on his true identity.

 

“Oh, if you are worried, don’t be. I’m not the type to out someone and Bokuto is too clueless to even notice, not that he would either. We are on your side, don’t worry. We don’t want anybody getting caught by the coats,” Akaashi smiled charmingly and motioned for Hinata to sit back in the chair, beginning to get to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama returned two hours later with a permanent scowl on his face and a nearly vibrating Bokuto behind him. Akaashi gave them a single look-over before smirking and pointing to the table surrounded by couches.

 

“I see he convinced you to go in town for food. He really is quite persistent when he has set his mind on something,” Akaashi said, doing a few final touches on the tattoo he had decided to give Hinata.

 

Kageyama glared at Bokuto, he appeared to be unperturbed by their excursion and began to set the table. “Yeah, this idiot thought it was a good idea to stop by Black Cat’s while we were in town and of course, they got into one of their stupid competitions. I honestly don’t know why I even am surprised anymore,” Kageyama grunted, sitting down with an ungraceful plop in the chair. Akaashi chuckled slightly before sitting back from his spot next to Hinata and patting him lightly on the shoulder.

 

“That’s all set. You are going to need to put this on it for the next few days but otherwise you should be fine. I’ll do your piercing after dinner real quick and then you can both be on your way,” Akaashi gave Hinata a small smile before getting up from his chair and walking over to sit at the table. Hinata threw his shirt back on and hurried over to the table, joining the odd group for dinner.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you got a tattoo and a piercing. I know I said you needed to look different, but I expected a lot more whining from a prodigious rich kid,” Kageyama said once they made it back to the hideout.

 

Hinata shrugged, making his way over to his bed slowly and sitting down carefully. He pulled off his boots gingerly and laid back, letting out a sigh. “Don’t call me rich kid. I’m not like those other companies’ heirs. I actually give a damn about people,” he grumbled, pouting up at the ceiling.

 

Kageyama remained silent for a few minutes after Hinata’s comment, sitting in his chair at his desk and typing away at his computer. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to face Hinata with a blank expression.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kageyama asked in a monotone voice, staring Hinata down.

 

“I don’t know. I mean, I planned on telling you eventually I just…I didn’t know how to bring it up,” Hinata replied, choosing his words carefully in hopes he wouldn’t set Kageyama off.

 

“You should have told me from the beginning, that way I knew what I was dealing with. What would we have done if I didn’t notice the newspaper and someone found us?” Kageyama’s voice cracked as he spoke, his emotions beginning to flare up.

 

“Well I didn’t know who you were in the beginning! What did you want me to do? Tell someone I didn’t know at all, who I knew was a wanted man, that I was the heir of a health band company?!” Hinata yelled, sitting up on his bed and glaring at Kageyama challengingly.

 

Kageyama’s eyebrows rose and he stared for a few moments at Hinata with an odd look before sighing and beginning to rub his face in hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, sweeping them away from his face a few times before sitting back, resting his hands on his knees.

 

“Alright, when you say it like that, I guess I can understand why you didn’t tell me. You didn’t know who I was and therefore couldn’t trust me,” Kageyama stared at his feet for a few moments before looking up at Hinata with a rare unguarded look, one that made him look infinitely younger and much more innocent than he was. “Do you…trust me…now?” He asked, his eye contact never breaking. He held his breath as he waited for an answer and Hinata knew, without a doubt, that whatever his response was, would change the relationship between them, forever.

 

Hinata fiddled with his thumbs, staring intently at his lap before looking up slowly and allowing a smile to make its way onto his face.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Five months passed by in a blur. Kageyama and Hinata became much closer after the night of Hinata’s transformation from Hinata Shoyo, the heir of a health band company, into Shoyo, a man in hiding and wanted by the coats. Kageyama began to share more about his work with Shoyo and revealed his wish to find as much possible information as possible on the health band company Ruscal in order to bring them down.

 

Shoyo was relieved to find that Kageyama did not necessarily hate all health band companies, only Ruscal, the biggest of them all, which was also, the most corrupt. There were rumors of other health bands companies making shady deals in the slums or a few VIP rivals going missing, but nothing like the influx of rumors that pertained to Ruscal.

 

With Hinata’s help, Kageyama was able to understand better how health bands were created and the systems used to create them, as Hinata had been learning the trade for the past eight years in preparation for when he would take over the company for his parents. Kageyama was surprised to find online that Hinata’s family’s company was the cleanest of them all, with little to no rumors about it being into any shady business. Hinata was not surprised by this info, as he knew his parents well. They were decent people who had gone into the health band industry to help people, not for the money and he knew even before Kageyama went searching, that there wouldn’t be anything really to dig up.

 

In exchange for his insight on the health band industry, Kageyama agreed to teach Hinata how to do basic fixes on health bands, as Hinata felt useless doing nothing while Kageyama would work on clients’ bands. It involved a lot of yelling, tears and cold shoulders, but eventually, Hinata was able to fix minor issues with health bands, allowing him to help Kageyama out with his workload. He never realized how many people needed repairs, because they couldn’t afford to simply get new ones.

It was now a little over six months since Hinata had found Kenma that night in the slums, and while his gunshot wound had fully healed, his knee was not. The amount of stress he had placed his knee on after shattering it had been too much and the lack of proper medical care led to it healing wrong and deformed. Hinata had essentially accepted the fact that he would always walk with a limp and that he would have to deal with daily buzzing pain, but ultimately decided it was better than the alternative: death.

 

In order to make-up for his knee, Hinata also put a lot of time into learning how to fight with his cane, knowing that a run-in with the coats would be inevitable. Often he would make his way over to Bokuto and Akaashi’s shop, and in exchange for running errands for them, both would teach him at the end of the day after the clients had left their own style of fighting. It was hard, and Hinata often found himself dragging his tired, sore body home late at night. But he knew it was necessary, something that could potentially save his life in the future.

 

Hinata was sitting at Kageyama’s desk, working on a health band for a local, when suddenly Kageyama burst in with Bokuto and Akaashi in tow. Kageyama looked furious, practically seething at the mouth and looked around the hideout frantically before his eyes landed on Hinata. He stared at him, practically boring his eyes into his head before growling out, “Move.” Hinata jumped up with a squeak, moving out of the way to let Kageyama take a seat.

 

Kageyama frantically began to type on his computer with one hand, reaching above his head to grab a set of wires above his head and plugging them in with the other. He was moving at a terrifying pace, the screen flashing and changing faster than Hinata’s eyes could keep up with. He walked over to Bokuto, and noticed he had a black eye and was bandaged across half his face.

 

“What happened to your face? What’s going on?” Hinata asked panicked, looking at Akaashi for answers. Akaashi looked dead, staring at the ground with dead eyes, he looked up slowly, a horrified expression on his face.

 

“Bokuto was attacked by a coat. Someone put his photo up on the Ruscal Server as a wanted man. We don’t know how, he hasn’t ever done anything to provoke them but now, they are looking for him,” Akaashi put his head in his hands, shaking his head slowly as he began to silently cry.

 

He looked at Hinata through his fingers and whispered, “Someone outed him for some unknown reason and now? They won’t stop, not until he’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now folks! The next chapter should be out in the next few days, maybe even tomorrow night. Let me know what you think so far and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I took a bit longer with this chapter, I made it extra long compared to the others. Hope you guys like the direction its going in!

Hinata felt his stomach drop, realizing just how serious the situation was. “Who would have outed him? It’s not like he’s some shady drug dealer or something. He’s a hairdresser,” Hinata questioned loudly, watching as Kageyama frantically typed away. It was like he was possessed, his movements rapid and almost inhumane.

 

Akaashi gave Hinata an odd look, staring at him before nodding slowly, “Exactly. That is why we need to get his picture off there immediately, before too many coats see it.”

 

“Wait? Off where?” Hinata asked confused. Akaashi gave him another odd look, glancing at Kageyama for a few moments before sighing. He motioned to the door, beckoning for Hinata to follow him and pointing to the bed for Bokuto to lie on. Bokuto was oddly silent, and only gave a single nod, before robotically walking over to the bed and gingerly lying down. Hinata gave him one last worried look before following Akaashi outside.

 

Akaashi was silent as he walked towards the railing of the fence that surrounded the area. He appeared to be staring at something in the distance, but Hinata knew better. He looked like a man fighting with himself, wondering whether or not to do something important. He remained this way for a while and eventually, Hinata limped over slowly to lean on the fence beside him.

 

“Ruscal has a list. It’s like the underground equivalent of the top ten most wanted list, except, its people who have angered somebody higher up or are a rebel, like Kageyama,” Akaashi began quietly, his gaze never moving from the distance. “Anybody on that list is to be…erased. The higher up the list? The bigger the reward. Most often it is the coats themselves tracking down those on the list, but there are some out there who make a living off finding those on the list.”

 

“When you say erase… you mean…kill…right?” Hinata asked quietly, refusing to look up from his hands resting on the fence.

 

“No. To kill means to destroy a man’s soul. To erase means to destroy his existence. Anyone who is on that list and is found? Becomes nothing more than a ghost. No body. No evidence. No trail. Nothing. Just gone,” Akaashi’s voice wavered slightly as he spoke and Hinata opted to take his chances by slowing moving his hand up to his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

 

“So all we need to do is get Bokuto-san’s name off that list, right?” Hinata tried, smiling awkwardly in a hopefully encouraging manner.

 

“That is easier said than done. As we speak, Kageyama is currently trying to break into their network in order to remove Kotaro from the list. If he doesn’t get it down soon enough, too many people will have seen and then, just removing him won’t suffice. Too many people would have seen his face,” Akaashi explained, sighing deeply and beginning to rub the bridge of his nose.

 

“Wait, Kageyama is breaking into their network? Ruscal’s network? You mean the Port, like THE Port?” Hinata screeched, shaking Akaashi by the shoulders frantically. “He’s going to get himself killed! No one can break into THE port! I used to hear stories about people trying to just get into the outermost layer of their security and getting dragged to jail!” Hinata turned to run inside and stop Kageyama when suddenly Akaashi grabbed him and held him firmly.

 

“Shoyo, this is not the first time Kageyama has done something like this. He has done it hundreds of times in the past, all without getting caught,” Akaashi sighed, releasing Hinata’s shoulder and turning back to the fence. “Not that I like him doing it. It terrifies me, but I have to just be hopeful. Without him, Kotaro has no chance.”

 

Hinata froze, seeing just how badly this was effecting the normally calm man. He was practically shaking and his hands were gripping the fence roughly. “What do you mean Kageyama has done this hundreds of times? I’ve been living with him for a while now and I’ve never once seen him do it.”

 

Akaashi turned to look at Hinata, staring at him as if he was looking for something. This went on for what seemed like an eternity before he nodded once and turned to face Hinata properly. He pulled Hinata in close, placing his arm around his shoulder and whispering directly into his ear.

 

“What I am about to tell you is something very personal about Kageyama. Normally, I would never tell anyone about his business, but I can’t be keeping an eye on him all the time and he worries me. I trust you and I hope I am making the right decision by telling you this. But you must promise to never tell anyone, else Kageyama would be in grave danger,” Akaashi said extremely fast. Hinata breathed in deeply, letting the words sink in before nodding slowly but deliberately.

 

“I would never betray Kageyama. Over the past few months, I have come to care about him. He saved me and for that, I will never be able to repay him,” Hinata murmured back, his reddening slightly at his honest admission. Akaashi gave him a small smile before steering him away from the fence and closer to the building.

 

“Kageyama used to be part of a small, but elite group of individuals known as Kitagawa Daiichi. They each had special skills to offer, but all were masters in fighting, espionage and assassination. They were a rebel group, the first to stand against Ruscal, which earned them a reputation which exists even now after its end,” Akaashi looked around as he finished, making sure there was no one around and was about to begin again when Hinata interrupted him.

 

“What do you mean its end?” He asked slowly, a fearful look on his face. Akaashi’s gaze became harder and he scowled before beginning again.

 

“One of the times Kageyama was asked by his group to invade the Port, he was tricked. False information had been placed into the Port as a trap for anyone who managed to break in and ultimately, they were ambushed. Kageyama’s entire team was captured while he managed to escape,” Akaashi paused, looking pained before looking up at Hinata with a dead-eyed look, “None of them were ever heard from again.”

 

Hinata’s eyes opened impossibly wide, and he felt like he had been punched in the gut. To have lost your loved ones was hard enough, but to have made a mistake that caused it? Was a fate even worse than death. Suddenly everything made sense to Hinata, from the paranoia to the secrets and the determination and devotion he had to taking down Ruscal.

 

“After escaping being caught, Kageyama was found by Kotaro and I. He was injured and alone and scared. Together, we made the decision to take him in. He was so young, only a teenager and yet he had probably seen more than we would in our entire lives. We gave him a new look and a door that would always be open to him. That is why we are so close,” Akaashi explained as Hinata nodding in understanding. Akaashi released Hinata, and motioned for them to go back inside. Just as they were about to leave, Hinata coughed, getting Akaashi’s attention.

 

“Is Kageyama going to be able to do it? Take Bokuto off the list?” Hinata asked quietly, fidgeting in place as he stood. Akaashi smiled at him, the first real one since he had come that night.

 

“If anyone can do it, its Kageyama. He used to be known as the King of the Port, because only he was ever able to breach the second to last level of their firewall. I have faith in him, even if he hasn’t gone near the port since that night. I know he can do this, we just have to have faith in him,” he said determined. Hinata smiled brightly, reaching out his fist to Akaashi for a fist bump, which was returned, before they both turned to go inside.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama was still frantically typing away at the computer when they re-entered. Hinata knew better than to bother him, knowing how serious the situation was and knowing Kageyama needed to concentrate. He sat down silently beside him, in a chair they had bought when Kageyama had first begun to teach Hinata the basics of coding. Hinata watched in awe as Kageyama worked, his fingers ripping across the keyboard like he was some sort of demon on a mission.

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Suddenly Kageyama spat, jumping up from his seat and reaching for a laptop he kept above his head on a shelf. He placed it on the desk near Hinata and tore it open, connecting it to more of the tangle of wires from above their head before sitting back at his chair and beginning to type away again.

“Hey! Remember how I taught you to put a website with a simple firewall out of commission the other day? I need you to do that for me,” Kageyama stated matter-of-factly without pausing from his tirade for a moment.

 

“What? Why? What does that have to do with you trying to break into the Port?” Hinata stuttered, throwing up his hands. Kageyama shot him a deadly look, staring him down for a few moments before turning back to the screen.

 

“I don’t know how you know about the Port. You didn’t seem to mention that in the list of things you knew because of your…relations, but we can talk about it later. What I am about to do might make a lot of noise, so I need to flood them with alerts as a distraction. I’m going to give you a list of companies and banks that are owned by or affiliated with Ruscal. I need you to break into as many as possible, as quick as possible,” Kageyama explained, reaching for a piece of paper on the desk behind his computer and handing it to Hinata.

 

“Okay hold on! Aren’t they going to be able to track it or something? They can do that, right? Then they will know it’s us!” Hinata shouted panicked. Kageyama lifted one of his hands off the keyboard momentarily to slap Hinata upside the head before continuing.

 

“Do you really think I would be doing this if they could track us that easily idiot? There is a reason I have all these wires hard-lined you know, makes it a thousand times harder to track someone if they seem to be using internet providers from all over the map,” Kageyama said, smirking at the end. Hinata nodded slowly before turning to the computer and pulling up the first website.

 

Hinata stared at the screen for a few moments, feeling like everything Kageyama had taught him had gone out the window. He began to panic, worrying what would happen if he made a mistake and was going to back out when suddenly Kageyama stopped completely and turned to look at him.

 

“Hey, you can do this. You learned from the best. And if you screw up? Oh well. Just the attempt will set off an alarm and that’s really all we need. So don’t worry, as long as you’re with me? You’re invincible,” Kageyama said, smiling honestly for once. Hinata stared in awe, taking in the sight of Kageyama actually smiling before nodding to himself and getting to work.

 

Hinata gradually picked up speed as he went, managing to take down three simple websites in ten minutes before moving on to harder ones. Every time he hit a block, Kageyama was there to help him, muttering a line of code for him to type or a new angle to come at it with. By the time Kageyama was nearly able to access the list, Hinata had managed, with assistance, to take down over twenty websites.

 

“Good work, they are beginning to panic. I’m keeping an eye on their internal messaging system and they are on high alert trying to figure out where all the attacks are coming from. I’m almost there, just a minute or so more is all I need,” Kageyama trailed off in a mutter, staring intently at the screen. His face was set hard and he looked like he was running a mile. Hinata himself felt like his fingers were going to fall off, so he couldn’t imagine how Kageyama currently felt.

 

“Come on, come on, come on, give dammit, give…YES! I’M IN!” Kageyama yelled out, turning to beam at Akaashi who was sitting next to the resting Bokuto on the edge of the bed. Akaashi stood up quickly, making his way over to the computer to look over Kageyama’s shoulder.

 

“Alright, searching for Kotaro Bokuto…okay here he is! Oh man, they didn’t even safe guard the files themselves. They put all their security on getting to the list but once you get in? Nothing! “Kageyama looked practically manic, cackling lowly as he began to remove every last shred of evidence or mention of Bokuto from the list. Exactly two minutes after he had broken in, Kageyama was finished and without pausing, reaching up to the cords and ripped them from both his computer and Hinata’s.

 

The room, which up until this point had been lit up by the light of the computers went completely black. It was silent and it felt like any movement would break the tension hanging in the air. Finally, Kageyama began to laugh, tears leaking from his eyes as he got louder and soon, the entire hideout was rejoicing over what they had pulled off.

 

“I can never thank you enough for this,” Akaashi said to Kageyama, holding his hand between his own and giving him a teary-eyed smile. Bokuto, who had been silent the entire time, came over to Kageyama and gave him a tight hug with tears streaming down his face, before pulling away and ruffling his hair lightly.

“You saved me, you really saved me,” Bokuto kept repeating under his breath in disbelief.

 

“And I will do it as many times as I need to. You two are like my family. It’s the least I could do,” Kageyama stated, staring at them both with a determined look. Akaashi and Bokuto gave a final goodbye before leaving together, heading back to their home where they would lie low for the next few weeks.

 

After they left, the hideout became eerily quiet and with little discussion, it was decided that it was time to go to sleep. Kageyama crawled into his corner, turning over almost immediately. Hinata stared at him for a few moments, observing the man who he now knew better than before, and wondering if he would ever bring it up on his own. Hinata settled into his bed, and was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Kageyama whisper to the quiet of the room.

 

“Thank you Shoyo. I wouldn’t have been able to save him without you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata felt like he was walking on egg shells for the next few weeks, always wondering if Kageyama would figure out what Akaashi had told him. He had a feeling it was something Kageyama would have liked to keep to himself, but knew it was necessary in the moment. Oddly, Kageyama seemed to only get friendlier, asking Hinata more about his life back home, particularly his parents. It was odd, Hinata thought, as Kageyama seemed to actually crave his company opposed to before where he simply put up with it.

 

Together, they began to put more time into researching the bands, hoping to find more evidence of their corruption. Kageyama had been able to find the code in the programming would could be used to overhaul the healing factor, just like Kenma had said. He knew this was damning, as with much research, they would probably be able to find and prove numerous cases where Ruscal had used this in order to kill off their competitors. This in and of itself was enough, but Kageyama wanted more. He knew their corruption went further and he wouldn’t stop until he had revealed all Ruscal’s dirty little secrets.

 

One day while Hinata was working on fixing a health band of one of their clients, he noticed something odd. This client was odd themselves, as they owned an extremely high end model of Ruscal bracelet, one they had had owned since birth. They had once been the daughter of an affluent couple but after an accident and losing her fortune in a shady mutual fund scheme, she had been forced to live on the edge of town and eventually, into the slums. Hinata had pulled apart her band for simple rewiring, as he could tell the digital display wire had worn down and needed to be replaced.

 

Once Hinata had pulled the band apart and began to rewire it, he noticed that it was nearly identical to the low level bands from Ruscal he had been fixing, aside from missing one single blue wire. Feeling curious, he began to dismantle the band further, knowing he would probably get scolded by Kageyama for doing unnecessary things that would waste time that could be spent working on other client’s bands. He looked behind him quickly, noting that Kageyama was still out running errands, and began to carefully pull the band apart and placing them on the desk in the exact way he had taken them out.

 

Kageyama returned a few hours later to find Hinata typing away on HIS computer, looking up what appeared to be schematics. Kageyama trudged over, knowing the loud red-head had probably messed something up that he was going to have to ultimately fix. He placed his hand on Hinata’s shoulder gently, and felt Hinata jump slightly at the touch before relaxing and turning to look at him with an odd look.

 

“I know what you are going to say, and I get it, I should have been done with this before you even got back. But just hear me out okay?” Hinata pleaded, giving Kageyama puppy-dog eyes. Kageyama scoffed, giving him an irritated look before sighing and removing his hand to pull up a chair next to Hinata. He motioned for Hinata to speak and leant his cheek on his arm.

 

“So I was taking apart her band, which you know is a high-end model of Ruscal’s, and I assumed it would look pretty similar, seeing how companies tend to do that. But when I opened it up, I realized something,” Hinata paused, looking at Kageyama with a mystified look,” They are almost identical Kageyama. I mean, down to the wires used and everything. The only difference is a single blue wire which is in the low-end models, but not this one.” Hinata motioned to the band, pointing out the piece he was referring to in a low-end band and showing where there wasn’t one in the one he had been working on.

 

“Okay, so maybe someone messed up the last time she got it fixed. That doesn’t mean anything,” Kageyama huffed, crossing his arms. Hinata gave him a frustrated look, pouting before turning to face the computer.

 

“I thought that too until I went and found the schematics Ruscal has for their different models. The schematics are exactly the same for all the different levels of bands except for the exterior casing, which we both know is just for looks. And get this, none of the schematics show the blue wire that we find in the low-level bands,” Hinata said, sitting back with a confused look. Kageyama looked back and forth between the screen and Hinata with an unreadable look on his face.

 

“How the hell did you even get these?! Those aren’t just something you can find on Google you idiot!” Kageyama stuttered out, flailing his arms about.

 

“I’m not as much of an idiot as you think! You know a couple weeks ago when you had me taking down those sites? I noticed one of them was weird and I was curious, so I did some digging and found out the company it was for didn’t actually exist. So then I tried to see it was a front website, you know, and it was! And I’ve spent the last couple hours trying to get in and I finally did a few minutes ago. And that’s when I found the schematics along with some other stuff like their budget stuff and taxes,” Hinata whispered low, putting his hand up to his face as he spoke. Kageyama stared at him with wide eyes before shoving him out of the way and going through the stuff himself. After a few minutes he sat back, crossing his arms behind his head to stretch, and then turning to look at Hinata.

 

“This is their PR stash,” Kageyama finally said after a few minutes of staring at Hinata with an odd look.

 

“What is that?” Hinata asked, cocking his head to the side. Kageyama rolled his eyes, mumbling idiot under his breath before pointing to the screen.

 

“This is the stuff they have stowed away in case they ever are sued. It’s what they want the public to think is going on if they are ever legally forced to reveal. They have to keep it protected with a realistic amount of security so no one gets suspicious that it might be tampered to make the company look better,” Kageyama explained, scrolling through the documents to show Hinata how ‘perfect’ Ruscal seemed based off these papers. Hinata nodded as he listened to Kageyama show him all the places he could see the tampering. He quickly pulled out a flash drive, saved all the information and quickly exited the hidden site and removed the wires connected to the computer.

 

Kageyama stared at the flash drive in his hand for a few moments before turning to look at Hinata with a piercing look. “Put her band back together and show me the wire its missing compared to the other ones.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, when it was nearly two in the morning, found Hinata and Kageyama working away at dismantling all the Ruscal health bands they could find lying around. They had even opted to dismantle their own bands, as Hinata’s was a mid-level and Kageyama’s was a low-level. They ending up taking apart over twenty bands. Ultimately they found that all the bands were the same, except for the wire or lack thereof.

 

Together they put the bands into categories, as different levels had different colored wires except for the high end one without a wire. Eventually they, had three different groupings: the low end models with blue or purple wires that Kageyama and other people in the slums owned; the middle level models with green or orange wires that Hinata and some members of the town had; and the high end model from the used-to-be-rich individual who had no wire. By the time they had finished, they had concluded that the wires were the only different pieces they could find and decided to look into the programming in the morning.

 

Kageyama and Hinata got into their respective beds, which had slowly gotten closer over the months from their original places across the hide out to next to each with a slowly lessening amount of space. Kageyama had originally stated it was simply strategical, as every second would count if they were ever attacked and being closer was smarter. But Hinata never truly believed that was his only reason, still didn’t, as many times he had woken up in the middle of the night, gasping for breath from his recurring nightmare, only to notice Kageyama stir awake and look at him with an odd look.

 

Originally, Kageyama would simply stare at him, and somehow, this odd gesture helped Hinata, as it allowed him to calm down, even just a bit. But as time passed, Kageyama got less rigid in his mannerisms, first reaching out to pat Hinata’s shoulder a few times before nodding and rolling over on his side. Slowly, these pats became longer and less awkward, something Hinata appreciated as it made the process of falling asleep knowing you would most likely have a nightmare much easier.

 

Hinata huffed out, trying to get comfortable. Sitting on the wooden chair for so many hours had not helped his leg and it was sore, making it difficult to get comfortable on his pile of blankets. He moved about a few times, shifting back and forth before grumbling and settling on laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He prepared himself, knowing it would probably be a long night when suddenly he heard ruffling from next to him.

 

“You know, what you figured out today was pretty big,” Kageyama said in almost a whisper.

 

“It’s a start at least. I wonder what that wire does. Hopefully analyzing the programming will give us some answers,” Hinata replied, resting his hands on his chest. Kageyama turned over fully now, laying on his side with one arm beneath the pillow. He looked in Hinata’s direction in the dark of the hideout, before nodding slowly.

 

“We can only hope,” Kageyama whispered back, his gaze never leaving Hinata. Hinata felt his gaze and decided to also turn on his side, almost mirroring Kageyama’s position. For a minute or so they simply stared at each other in the darkness before Kageyama coughed awkwardly.

 

“Does your umm knee hurt?” He asked suddenly in a hushed tone, looking away slightly and beginning to pick at the top blanket he was lying on. Hinata felt his heart skip a bit, having not expected Kageyama to notice not to mention care. It was…odd.

 

Hinata nodded briskly. “Yeah. It always hurt on days I spend too long walking on it or sitting in that chair. It’s not a big deal though. It was worth it,” Hinata smiled as he finished, wide and uninhibited. Kageyama startled a bit, looking as if he wanted to back away from Hinata before smiling a bit himself. They stayed quiet after this, simply gazing in the others direction. Eventually, just as Hinata was about to sleep, he felt a warm hand reach for his own. He was too tired to react he told himself, and simply allowed Kageyama to hold his hand gently as they both fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Hinata woke up before the sun had even rose. Normally, this would have never happened, as Hinata was anything but a morning person. But this morning was different, as instead of waking up to a cold bed besides his and Kageyama already up and about, he awoke to a much different sight.

 

Hinata opened his eyes slowly and was confused when the first thing he saw was blue and not the white of the ceiling. He shifted slightly, about to stretch, when he realized he was unable to move. He panicked slightly, about to shove whatever was holding him off when he heard a low rumble from the thing in front of him. Slowly, it began to move and it took Hinata approximately five seconds to realize that he was not in fact trapped by something, but rather someone and by someone, he meant Kageyama.

 

Hinata’s eyes opened wide, wondering how and when their predicament occurred. He was about to try to remove himself from Kageyama’s grasp when suddenly, Kageyama moaned and began to wake up. Hinata froze, unsure of what to do and felt like his heart was going to rip out of his chest completely as he watched Kageyama slowly look down to see Hinata in his arms. His gaze was sleepy, and he appeared to be out of it. Except for a brief moment in which his eyebrow rose slightly, he didn’t seem to be bothered by the situation.

 

Hinata was confused as to how this possibly was and was about to check Kageyama for some sort of fever when slowly, Kageyama grumbled and pulled Hinata even closer into his embrace. Hinata went boneless, acting like a prey caught in the mouth of its predator. Kageyama sighed after finally adjusting, apparently having placed Hinata where he wanted. He leaned his head down, resting his chin in Hinata’s hair and breathing in deeply. Hinata felt some sort of internal alarm going off in his head and his heart was beating rapidly. Suddenly, Kageyama chuckled low, beginning to rub his face slowly against the curls of Hinata’s head and hum.

 

“Relax. I’m not going to kill you. Its really cold and you are warm. Just…stay here for a bit longer,” Kageyama whispered, rubbing his hand slowly up and down Hinata’s back. Hinata let out a stifled breath, trying to trust that Kageyama wasn’t going to kill him. Eventually, the hand rubbing his back became sort of relaxing and eventually, they both fell back asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After that, Hinata seemed to find himself waking up in Kageyama’s arms more often times than not. Kageyama insisted it was just convenient, that sharing their warmth made sense as the winter months had come and the hideout got quite cold. Hinata knew this was only Kageyama’s way of avoiding the odd shift in their relationship and decided to leave it alone for the time being.

 

Over the next month, Kageyama and Hinata worked together in trying to decipher the programming of the bands. They ran numerous tests, fiddling with numerous changes before one day, Kageyama made a breakthrough. It had been a normal day. Hinata was working on a client’s band while Kageyama was trying once again to crack the built-in security on the bands. Suddenly Kageyama jumped up and began to pace back and forth frantically.

 

“Kageyama? What are you doing?” Hinata asked, looking up from his work and glancing over his shoulder.

 

“I…I figured it out…I did it…I actually figured it out….” He began to murmur, putting his hands into his hair and become more and more frantic. Hinata stood up quickly, limping over to grab Kageyama by the shoulders and forcing him to stop.

 

“What? What did you figure out Kageyama?” Hinata questioned, struggling to keep Kageyama still as he fought to continue pacing. He suddenly froze, finally looking down at Hinata and not about the room frantically. His eyes were blown wide and he had a crazed look on his face, like he had just found Atlantis itself.

 

“Ruscal’s bands. There isn’t anything different. They are all exactly the same,” Kageyama stuttered in awe.

 

“What?! What do you mean?” Hinata whispered back in shock.

 

“The effectiveness. Its artificially created. All the bands can work at the exact same efficiency. The only difference is the wire. It makes the low-level bands work extremely slow and the mid-level ones about half the speed. It’s all a huge scheme. The cost to make the bands are the same for all of them, but they charge thousands more for the ones that just have a different casing,” Kageyama explained gleefully, speaking fast and waving his arms about excitedly. He looked at Hinata with an over-the-moon look for a few seconds before suddenly ducking down and kissing Hinata, straight on the lips.

 

Hinata jumped, having expected anything but to be kissed in that moment, but relaxed once Kageyama wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Hinata didn’t know what was going on, but currently, he didn’t care. All he knew was that the hot man who had saved his sorry ass months ago was kissing him, and right now, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now folks. Next chapter has even more stuff about to go down, so be prepared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata make a breakthrough with the health bands and ultimately make a decision which will forever change their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Sorry for it taking awhile. I am currently on vacation and have limited internet access. Anyway, I believe there are going to be only a few chapters left before this fanfic ends. Thanks for reading!

Things changed after that day. Kageyama was exceedingly open, telling Hinata about his past without much urging to do so. He told Hinata about how he had been on his own since he was ten, after his mother had passed away from being stabbed. Kageyama had always believed her injuries would have healed enough in time to save her if her band had been a higher model. Kageyama had cried that night, after having realized the low bands were possible of working as well as the high models, if only the wire was removed a few changes were made to the programming. That night, two piles of blankets became one and in the morning, no moves were made to change it.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kageyama whispered, staring over his shoulder at Hinata with a questioning look. Hinata bite his lip lightly before nodding once.

 

“Yes. We need to see if it works. I don’t want to risk breaking someone else’s. And…I trust you,” Hinata replied, smiling sincerely. Kageyama gave a final firm nod and patted Hinata’s arm lightly before beginning to dismantle Hinata’s health band. The dismantling went quickly, as Kageyama had turned it into a science over the many years spent fixing bands. It took only a few minutes for the band to be properly broken open and hooked up to Kageyama’s computer. He let out a stressed sigh, his hand hovering over the mouse.

 

Hinata took a quiet step forward, placing his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and squeezing gently. Kageyama turned to look at Hinata, looking distressed.

 

“Its going to be okay. I know you can do this,” Hinata urged, rubbing Kageyama’s shoulder gently. Kageyama looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

 

“I feel like I am holding your heart in my hand and if I make one mistake, I’ll kill you,” Kageyama whispered, bringing his hands up to grab at Hinata’s free one, playing with his fingers idly. Hinata moved his hand from Kageyama’s shoulder, beginning to sweep back his bangs slowly and dragging his fingernails against his scalp in an almost caress.

 

“This isn’t going to kill me. It’s my health band, not my heart. Sure, it heals me, but I think I can manage to keep safe for your sake until we see if it works,” Hinata whispered, continuing his ministrations. Kageyama hummed lowly, and after a few more minutes of silently playing with Hinata’s fingers, he rolled his shoulders, sat up to his full height and turned back to the computer. Hinata grabbed his chair, dragging it across to sit beside Kageyama and remaining silent as he watched him begin to work.

 

His fingers danced across the keyboard tentatively at first, as if he was holding something apt to break at any moment. Slowly, he began to become more confident, and his movements became less jerky. His fingers danced across the keys, almost like he was playing a grand piano in an opera house. Hinata loved to watch Kageyama work. It was like watching an artist, the way he moved, his eyes lighting up, breath coming out in little puffs, with his face shifting with each movement. It was a beautiful sight, the sunset streaming through the single window and making Kageyama look like some sort of angelic being. This was the man who had saved Hinata and somehow, he had fallen for him.

 

It seemed like only a few moments before Kageyama was sitting back, dropping his hands to his sides and going limp but had probably been more like hours. He looked drained, like a warrior the night after a battle. He tipped his head back, looking up to the ceiling, and breaking out into a genuine smile that seemed to overtake his entire face.

 

“I did it,” he breathed out, barely audible. He remained motionless in this position for a few more moments before slowly leaning forward to grab the health band and remove all the wires. He was silent, barely breathing, as he put it back together fluidly, his hands steady and sure. Putting it back together took even less time and when he finished, he spun in his seat, turning to face Hinata. He motioned to Hinata’s arm with his head and slowly, Hinata raised his arm, and waited with bated breath as Kageyama clicked the band on.

 

The band whirred to life, the display turning on the moment it was clicked together and displaying Hinata’s vitals clearly. His heartbeat was beeping away quietly, the screen showing its shape, with apparent issues. They both stared at the band, waiting for it to spontaneously combust or some coat to bust through the door and take them down. But nothing happened. The band worked like normal, and even opened up the other stats when prompted by Hinata’s light pressing. Hinata felt something almost suffocating well up inside him as he looked at Kageyama and without a moment’s notice, he reached for Kageyama, crushing him in a tight hug.

 

He began to sob, overwhelmed by all that had happened in the past months. Kageyama gingerly returned the hug, burrowing his chin into Hinata’s hair. He hummed low, running his hands up and down Hinata’s back slowly, like he was fragile, as if he would break at any moment. Hinata continued to hiccup out sobs, but slowly calmed, curling into Kageyama’s embrace closer, fisting his shirt and sighing. They remained like this for a few more minutes before slowly Kageyama began to gather Hinata up. With little effort, he lifted Hinata up bridle style and began to walk over to bed.

 

“Hey! What are you doing jerk?” Hinata screeched, flailing his arms about. Kageyama simply chuckled and lowered him to their bed, before also getting in and pulling Hinata to him. Hinata huffed, pretending to be irritated but Kageyama could tell it was all an act from him being embarrassed.

 

“I was terrified I would mess up and break it,” Kageyama whispered after a while of simply holding Hinata. He was aimlessly playing with Hinata’s hair at this point, brushing against the shaved sides and untangling the unruly top curls.

 

“But you didn’t. You did it Kageyama. I knew you could,” Hinata whispered back, voice cracking with tiredness. Kageyama nodded at his, continuing his fiddling before pulling Hinata even closer.

 

“Hey! How much closer do you want me dummy?” Hinata whined, wiggling about.

 

“As close as possible,” Kageyama murmured, adjusting himself to wrap himself around Hinata. “What have you done to me Shoyo?” he whispered, smiling against Hinata’s hair.

 

“The same thing you did to me loser,” Hinata replied, giggling lightly as Kageyama’s breath tickled against his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few weeks were spent testing Hinata’s band to ensure it worked not only properly, but on par with the specs they had pulled off the high-end model. To their delight, Hinata’s band was working the same as the high-end model, with no issues yet. They kept careful watch over the band to ensure it wouldn’t overclock and burn out but it had yet to show any signs of overheating. After a month of observations, Kageyama and Hinata made a decision that would forever change their lives as well as those around them.

 

“I think we should start fixing the bands,” Hinata said out of the blue one day while they were working, earning him a confused look from Kageyama. He had on glasses, something which Hinata made fun of him for, and had his hair pinned back with hair pins as it was beginning to get hot again and he claimed it made work difficult with his ‘damn bangs’ in his eyes.

 

“We are fixing the bands, idiot,” Kageyama snorted.

 

Hinata pouted before crossing his arms and pointing to his band, “I mean like this one idiot. I’ve been thinking, it works perfectly for me. Shouldn’t everyone get the chance to have the same?” Hinata reasoned, looking at Kageyama expectantly.

 

Kageyama stared at him, his eyes widening in realization. He slowly put down his work and gripped the desk. Hinata turned his head to the side in confusion and got up from his seat to walk over to Kageyama.

 

“Kageyama?” he asked quietly, placing his hand on his shoulder. Kageyama grunted, but refused to look up.

 

“Do you know what will happen if we start doing that?” Kageyama stuttered. Hinata shook his head no and Kageyama must have noticed because he sighed deeply and sat up, grabbing Hinata’s hands and holding them in his own.

 

“Word will start to get around. Everyone will want to get their bands fixed. And then, word will get out to the coats. Is that something you are willing to accept as a consequence?” he said in a monotone. He raised his eyes to look at Hinata with a fiery look, one that told Hinata his answer would be important and irreversible. Hinata swallowed, allowing himself to feel a slight flurry of fear before he stuffed it back down and squared his shoulders.

 

“Let’s do it. We can’t keep this to ourselves. You told me how much you want to reveal Ruscal’s corruption to the world. Well, let’s do it,” Hinata replied, his eyes determined and his jaw set. Kageyama looked a little surprised, having not expected such a clearly solid answer and chuckled for a moment, raising one of his hands to his face to cover it as he began to laugh in earnest.

 

“You, Hinata Shoyo, are going to be the death of me,” he got out between laughs, and soon Hinata joined in until the room normally filled with the clinking of tools and the dragging of chairs was filled with joyous laughter. After they both finally calmed down, Kageyama looked up at Hinata, an adoring look on his face. He stood up slowly, holding Hinata’s hands between his own and giving him a determined look.

 

“Well then, my dear, let’s sign our will together,” he said, voice gravely. His cheeks blushed crimson, still struggling to keep his normally cool façade in serious moments such as this.

 

“I’d follow you to hell and back,” Hinata replied cheekily and squealed out as Kageyama bent down swiftly and began to pepper Hinata’s face with kisses. Hinata dodged, attempting to scramble away from Kageyama’s hold. They chased each other about the room, flinging themselves behind furniture and screaming taunts at each other. It was childish, it was stupid, but then again, in this moment, they felt like children, light-hearted and full of hope.

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama and Hinata’s business grew exponentially, as word of their miracle fixes spread. People from not only the slums, but the nearby town, began to wander their way into the projects to try and find their shop. As time passed, less and less people gave them judgmental looks upon entering the shop and simply smiled upon seeing the odd duo. The days were long, as numerous bands came in a day, but as before, Kageyama only became more efficient as time went on and could bang out many bands in a day. Hinata also grew, becomingly exceedingly better at dismantling and putting back together the bands.

 

They became like a well-oiled machine, with Hinata dismantling the bands and Kageyama reprogramming them after removing the various colored wires, before handing them back to Hinata to put back together. Their hide-out became less of a secret place known only to the lucky few and more of an urban legend that most could find with minimal effort. This was a problem for their security, as it meant the coats would also be able to figure it out too but they simply accepted this as their fates. They had made this decision and they were sticking with it, no matter the circumstances.

 

Many times Akaashi and Bokuto would come over, checking in on the progress and bringing food for the non-stop working pair. A few times, Bokuto had worked on Hinata’s hair, re-shaving the sides and trimming his beard while he was working, never once stopping. It was like the pair was possessed, working with a scary amount of determination. A few times Kuroo, Bokuto’s friend and the owner of a higher-end club in the city, had also stopped by, bringing with him clients or workers who wanted their bands to work like their millionaire bosses and friends. It was hard work, and often they would go two or three days without sleep, only stopping to take twenty minute naps together before going right back to work.

 

“How many do we have left?” Hinata moaned from his chair on the left of Kageyama, hour forty-three of being awake.

 

“11. Can you hand me that cable over there?” Kageyama moaned back, reaching pathetically for the cable that was barely out of his reach. Hinata chuckled lowly, handing Kageyama the cable, but instead of Kageyama taking the cable, he took Hinata’s hand and dropped his head onto the table.

 

“Babe?” Hinata questioned. Kageyama merely moaned, rubbing his eyes with his forearm before resting his chin on his arm and looking at Hinata with a slightly delirious look.

 

“You’re pretty,” Kageyama slurred, his eyes dazed and unfocused. Hinata choked on air, blushing furiously before huffing and trying to pull his hand out of Kageyama’s oddly tight grip.

 

“No! I’m handsome! I’m a man dammit!” Hinata shouted, grumbling. Kageyama merely giggling like a school girl and blinking lazily.

 

“I know that silly. I’m gay, and I love you, therefore, you must be a man,” he said between giggles. Hinata jumped in alarm, his eyes blown wide and breathing loudly.

 

“Kageyama, do you mean what you just said?” Hinata whisper-yelled frantically. He shook the hand Kageyama was still holding in a vice-grip, trying to get Kageyama to respond.

 

“Of course silly. I love you and you must love me, because…well I don’t know why but I think you do,” Kageyama murmured, his words slurring together.

 

Hinata’s eyebrows raised impossibly high, unsure of how to respond when suddenly, Kageyama lowered his head and closed his eyes. Kageyama immediately went still, his breath evening, a sign that he had fallen asleep. Hinata felt a surge of affection rush up in him and kissed Kageyama lightly on the head before carefully removing his hand. He stepped quietly as he went to their bed, grabbing one of the numerous blankets and draping it over Kageyama’s shoulders. He knew it was probably not the best idea to let Kageyama sleep, as they still had work to do, but they had been working so hard lately, he reasoned it was only fair to let the dark-haired man get at least an hour of rest.

 

Hinata yawned as he doubled back to the bed, grabbing himself a blanket and making his way over to where Kageyama was asleep. With effort, he managed to pull out the chair slowly as to not make too much noise and sat in it, joining Kageyama in his spontaneous nap.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Hinata awoke, the sun had already gone down. He had planned to only sleep for a little while, just to take the edge off, but after looking at the clock on his band, he swore loudly.

 

“Kageyama! Wake up! Its 9:37! We’ve been asleep for four hours!” Hinata shouted, shaking the man roughly. Kageyama groaned, stretching his limbs out slowly much like a cat would, before sitting up straight and stiff.

 

“Dammit! When did I fall asleep? Shoyo why didn’t you wake me up?” He shouted, beginning to reach for band he had been working on and beginning to attach the cords. Kageyama glared at Hinata and huffed.

 

“I thought you deserved some rest! We’ve been working so much lately and you looked exhausted. I was just going to let you sleep for an hour, but I ended up falling asleep too,” Hinata explained, looking sheepish and rubbing at his forearms. Kageyama stared at him, looking him over with an irritated look before sighing and turning back to his work.

 

“Whatever, we don’t have time to argue. We gotta finish these last bands so they can be ready for pick-up tomorrow,” Kageyama grunted, beginning to type away at his computer. Hinata nodded in confirmation before beginning to dismantle the next band.

 

They continued on for the next two hours and managed to finish the rest of the bands. Without speaking, they together got up and put on their coats, heading out to the convenience store which was open twenty-four hours on the edge of the town. It was a quick trip, grabbing whatever required little to no preparation and soon, they were back in the room, sitting at the table and eating quickly.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry about earlier,” Hinata whispered suddenly, refusing to look up from his food. Kageyama made an inquiring noise and continued to stuff his face loudly.

 

“Ya know, falling asleep instead of waking you up,” Hinata said lamely, poking at his now heated noodles.

 

“Its fine. We were tired and we needed the rest so,” Kageyama replied awkwardly, attempting to smile at Hinata. Hinata chuckled in return, amused at Kageyama trying to be less grumpy since the change in their relationship. He smiled brightly in return and they went back to eating.

 

Kageyama and Hinata cleared away their things, making sure everything was ready for the next morning. Just as they were finishing up, Kageyama froze and motioned for Hinata to grab their emergency bag, which they had packed a few weeks ago once their hideout had become a more frequently visited place by the public. Quickly Hinata shuffled over, grabbing their bag and his cane from the corner. He was barely finished grabbing the cane, the door burst open and three coats rushed in.

 

“Don’t let them escape!” One of the coats yelled a moment before Kageyama smashed his knee upwards and into his chin. The man stumbled back, holding his face and spitting out blood. The other two coats rushed forward, and Kageyama dodged them both, swinging his leg around behind him to kick them both back in Hinata’s direction.

 

“Shoyo!” Kageyama yelled out, and Hinata moved instantly towards the men, unsheathing his sword and delivering a blunt uppercut to the men coming his direction. On the backward stroke of his blade, he twisted his wrist, knocking the broad end of his cane against their backs and effectively shoving them to the ground. Hinata was barely finished knocking them down when Kageyama rushed forward, grabbing his hand and pulling him roughly.

 

“Come on! We need to go! We’ve been found!” Kageyama whisper-yelled, leading Hinata through the door and down an alley adjacent to their hideout. Hinata was struggling to keep up with Kageyama, his bum leg dragging behind him but he knew how serious the situation was and simply dug in harder with his good leg and cane. They were barely a half a minute away from the hideout before they heard yelling and the deafening echoing of many footsteps following them.

 

“This way, I know someone this way,” Kageyama grunted, pulling Hinata roughly down a side-street. Hinata barely made the turn, clambering against the brick wall before continuing on. Kageyama was breathing heavily, as was Hinata, but they didn’t dare slow down for a moment. The footsteps behind them grew louder, getting closer and closer. Each turn, the coats could be seen and by the small glimpses, Hinata could tell there were at least twenty on their tails.

 

“It’s just up ahead. Come on Shoyo!” Kageyama urged, his grip on Hinata painful. He was practically dragging Hinata by now, whose leg had given out streets ago. Hinata grunted as he tried to speed up, regardless of the screams of pain from his knee. They turned a final corner and got into a wide open lot which was surrounded by buildings. Kageyama motioned to a man-hole cover at the other side of the lot and continued his dead-sprint.

 

Hinata and Kageyama were just about to reach the cover when suddenly, a gunshot rung out and Hinata felt a searing of pain in his arm. He faltered, reaching to cover his arm with his other hand and tripping in the process. Hinata fell to the ground hard, cracking his bad knee against the concrete and letting out a scream of pain.

 

“Shoyo!” Kageyama shouted, sliding to a stop and dropping to pick up Hinata. He grabbed at him, reaching for whatever he could and hauling him up quickly bridle style with a groan. Kageyama turned to run but was kicked in the back, causing him to fall and drop Hinata in the process. He looked back over his shoulder, and saw the coats closing in on him. Quickly, he reached out to Hinata, grabbing for his hand and closing his eyes in preparation for the pain to come.

 

But it never came. Instead, a rally of war cries was heard as a large group of masked people dropped from the roofs onto the coats. Kageyama watched in awe as ten or so people took down the coats with ease, dodging, parrying and returning their attacks blow for blow. They made quick work of the coats and once they were finished, they slowly made their way towards Kageyama and Hinata, who had not moved but simply stayed in their positions, frozen in awe.

 

Two of the men, one taller and the other shorter, made their way over to Kageyama. Suddenly, they ducked down, each grabbing an arm and beginning to walk away with him. Kageyama struggled, flailing in their hold and trying to break free.

 

“No! Let him go!” Hinata called out, struggling to get up from where Kageyama had dropped him, reaching for his cane and stumbling about. He managed to get to his knees, but was stopped suddenly by arms reaching around him. Hinata cracked his head back, trying to head butt the person and heard a groan of pain accompanied with cursing. He managed to bolt forward a few steps with his cane.

 

“No! Tobio!” Hinata screamed out, voice cracking. Kageyama’s eyes widened and he began to struggle harder, managing to wrench one arm away from the two men. He began to drag the other, reaching out towards Hinata, whose free arm was also outstretched.

 

“Shoyo!” he grunted, struggling to take steps forward with the other man having grabbed his other arm again. He looked like he was possessed, dragging the men forward.

 

“Someone knock him out! We can’t hold him!” a grumpy voice called out, from the shorter of the two men trying to hold him back. Suddenly, a man from the group rushed forward, a needle in hand and moved to stab Kageyama. Hinata let out a battle-cry, surging forward and knocking into the man, sending him to the ground.

 

“Get off him!” Hinata screamed, swinging his cane above his head and bringing it down on the head of the taller of the two men holding Kageyama. The man screeched, releasing his hold on Kageyama.

 

“Tooru!” the shorter man called out, releasing his hold on Kageyama to reach for his fallen comrade. Kageyama reached Hinata, and they grappled for each other, gripping at each other roughly.

 

Suddenly, the rest of the men and the man with the needle were upon them, and even with their struggling, there was no hope. Kageyama and Hinata screamed out as their conjoined hands were ripped apart and they were slowly dragged away from each other by multiple men each.

 

“TOBIO!” Hinata screeched, voice raw and sobs wracking his body as he continued to struggle, kicking wildly and scratching at the arms that held him.

 

“Shoyo, please, stop struggling and make this easier on everyone,” a voice said from behind Hinata, causing him to pause in his frantic motions at its familiar tone. The man seemed to notice his pausing and sighed.

 

“It’s me, Kenma. We need you both… We are the rebellion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now! Like I said, I am on vacation, but I will be trying to start the next chapter. We will see how soon it is before it gets put up! Let me know what you guys think! And enjoy that cliffy :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shall call this the chapter of reunions. And unnecessary but actually totally necessary clingy Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note at the end about the word with an asterisk. Enjoy and sorry it took a bit, I made it long as payment lol

Hinata awoke, his arms handcuffed behind his back and sitting in a chair. He gave a quick look around the room, finding there to only be two people in the room; one stationed near the door with a mask and hood still on and the other in a chair on the other side of the table in front of him. He jumped with a start, recognizing the man across from him to be Kenma, the man he had saved now so long ago on the night he first met Kageyama.

 

“So, why the hell did you kidnap us?” Hinata spat, trying his best to sit up on the chair even though his arms felt numb behind him.

 

Kenma looked unaffected by his hostility, and merely turned to look at the man behind him. The man nodded and sighed before removing his mask to reveal Kuroo, Bokuto’s friend and the owner of the club in the city.

 

“Kuroo? Kenma? What the hell is going on?” Hinata growled, shifting in his chair. Kenma motioned for Kuroo to hand him the folder he was holding and gently placed it on the table within Hinata’s sights.

 

“We are part of the rebellion. We try to keep our eyes and ears on the underground as best we can. Lately, we had been hearing a lot of chatter about a slum mechanic who was able to magically fix bands to the point they worked even better than before,” Kenma paused, opening the folder to a page with two pictures on it, both blurry but undeniably of Kageyama and Hinata.

 

“We used some of our sources to find information on this slum mechanic. To our surprise, we found it to be Kageyama Tobio, the man once known as The King of the Port, now known as The Fallen King, and a red-headed man wielding a cane from a time of the past. We knew less on the red-headed man, as he had yet to come up on our radars under any of the normal facets,” Kenma sat back, closing the file slowly and continuing.

 

“One day, I, one of those not currently working on the surveillance of the case, happened to see the one image we had managed to catch of the red-haired man. I tracked down Asahi, one of the men on our surveillance unit, and told him the man looked familiar, much like the man who had saved my life the night I was jumped by three coats,” He grimaced, only slightly at this, giving Hinata an odd look before he began again.

 

“I told them all I knew, which wasn’t much. A first name, in fact, was all I had. Shoyo. So with this information, Asahi reached out to Kuroo, one of our surveillance men who had been undercover for quite some time, as he knew his connections were numerous. It was risky, to make contact with a UC still in the field, but it was necessary, as it allowed us to find not only did Kuroo know the two men, but also where they were, as one of his affiliates was quite close to the two men,” He stopped to open the folder again, now revealing a picture of two very familiar people; Bokuto and Akaashi.

 

“We had Kuroo make contact with Bokuto and Akaashi. He offered them positions as consultants for the rebellion, as it would offer them protection after their close encounter with the coats. All we needed from them was the location of the shop, as we needed to contact the two men in order to learn what they know. But, after past failures, we knew it was better to scope out the situation first, opposed to simply going in and snatching the targets, so we had

Kuroo gather intel on the place to the best of his ability,” Kenma suddenly looked down, sighing tiredly and leaning his head on his cheek.

 

“We were almost ready to initiate our plan to grab the targets when we heard over the coats frequencies we monitor that their location had been compromised. So, using the frequencies, we found the group of coats, took them out and here we are now, in our headquarters,” He yawned when he finished, lying his head down on the table between his arms.

 

“Kuroo…Can I go to bed now? I explained the situation like you asked,” Kenma murmured quietly. Kuroo snorted, uncrossing his arms and making his way over to the table to lift Kenma’s head up.

 

“Come on, you aren’t done yet. You haven’t even explained what we wanted to know. Or the fact that we weren’t trying to purposely kidnap them, only that we knew that 1. Kageyama is hostile and 2. We didn’t want them to know our location if they decided not to help us,” Kuroo said smirking, poking at Kenma as he continued to try and lay. Kenma finally gave in, pushing up from the table slowly and making his way around the table.

 

“I am going to undo the handcuffs. They were only there so you wouldn’t attack me before I got to explain. Are you going to hurt me if I remove them Shoyo?” Kenma whispered, looking at Hinata with a serious look. Hinata pouted, nodding his head no and leaning back from the table. Kenma gingerly removed the handcuffs, placing them on the table before walking back to his chair and sitting down.

 

Hinata rubbed at his wrists, trying to get rid of the numbness in them. He winced as he moved his shoulder about, and realized they must have bandaged up his wounds while he was out. Kenma stared across the table at him, turning his head slightly to the side in curiosity.

 

“My source tells me you are normally quite loud. Is there a reason you are being so quiet? I expected more…yelling,” Kenma stated, genuinely confused.

 

“Well, I mean, it’s a lot to take in. One-minute I am in my shop, next I am fighting the coats and then now I wake up in a place I don’t know with handcuffs on and two people I know, but didn’t know were connected,” Hinata explained, rubbing at his temples to try and quell the headache he had woken up with. Kenma gave him a concerned look before turning to look at Kuroo.

 

“Can you go and get him a cup of coffee?” Kenma whispered, playing with the end of a strand of hair aimlessly. Kuroo shot him a concerned look, which Kenma waved off before turning back to the table.

 

“So, you probably want to know what it is we want. Correct?” Kenma asked, pulling the folder back towards him and closing it.

 

“Well, yeah, but I already have an idea of what it is,” Hinata replied, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms across his chest. Kuroo came back into the room, cup in hand and handed it to Hinata. Hinata took it willingly, and began to sip at it, black, closing his eyes and moaning at the warmth. Kuroo chuckled, before returning to his place by the door.

 

“Well, then you probably know we want to know about how you have been ‘fixing’ the health bands. There have been many different rumors over the years of people being able to increase the efficiency of the low-end model health bands but none as large spread and well-known as you two. So, we want to know how you pulled it off and whatever else you may have on the health band company known as Ruscal,” Hinata’s eyebrows shot up at the mention of Ruscal and he leaned forward, placing his coffee down on the table.

 

“You guys are looking into Ruscal too? I knew the rebellion was after big companies or so I had heard, but not Ruscal specifically,” Hinata said in awe, leaning even more forward in interest. Kuroo let out a cackle from the doorway, holding his sides and beginning to bellow out laughs.

 

“Kid, Ruscal is the ONLY company we are looking into. It’s THE company. We want to reveal their corruption to the whole damn world and bring them down,” Kuroo said after catching his breath, giving Hinata an amused look.

 

“That is the whole point of the rebellion, to find all those involved with Ruscal, reveal their corruption and stop them. We are even helped by parts of the government not tainted by their reach and have an affiliate rival health band company backing us that we have found to be the most fair of all. We plan to make them THE health band company after removing Ruscal from the picture, as their products are the best made and their management, which we investigated thoroughly, is just as done with Ruscal as us,” Kenma added, smiling slightly at Hinata who was frozen in shock.

 

Hinata looked back and forth between them, wondering how it was possible there was an entire underground organization doing the same thing Kageyama and him had been doing. He felt something like hope surge up in him, at the thought that maybe, just maybe, taking down Ruscal could actually be a possibility. Before, it had been a long shot, something Kageyama and him were determined to do but he knew, that it wouldn’t be long before they were stopped. But now, there was an entire organization, with clean government ties and a vetted health band company backer, doing the exact same thing.

 

“All we want Shoyo, is to take Ruscal down. We need Kageyama and you, not only to tell us what you know, but to join us. You are both extremely talented and we need you both in a big way. Will you help us Shoyo?” Kenma asked, his voice rising above a whisper for the first time. His look was steely, strong, unlike his normal indifferent and tired expression. Hinata gulped slightly, taking in a few deep breaths before settling down into his chair.

 

“I will need to talk to Kageyama. We are a team. I can’t make this decision on my own. But I will admit…If it was my decision alone, I would have said yes in a heartbeat,” Hinata replied, smiling brightly at Kenma. Kenma smiled in return, turning to look at Kuroo who was also smiling.

 

Hinata resettled into his seat, reaching for his coffee and taking more small sips. Suddenly, a loud yell could be heard followed by numerous bumps and bangs. The light hanging from the ceiling began to swing and dust fell from the tiles overhead. Hinata turned to look at the wall next to him, where the noises were loudest and sighed.

 

“I am assuming Kageyama is in the room next to me?” Hinata dead-panned, continuing to sip at his coffee calmly.

 

“He must have just come to. He was given a bit more than you, seeing as we knew about his…hostile disposition,” Kenma muttered awkwardly as the yelling increased followed by more banging. It sounded like more people had entered the room, as even more shouting started up. Hinata continued to sip at his coffee, smirking slightly at the exasperated look on Kenma and Kuroo’s faces.

 

“You know, you should probably bring me in there if you want him to stop,” Hinata stated, looking over the brim of his cup and barely containing his glee. He could only imagine the mess Kageyama was probably creating, not only of the room but also the people in it. Kuroo and Kenma looked at each other, and appeared to be having some sort of silent debate before nodding and turning to Hinata.

 

“Come on, before he manages to break out because we all know that is sadly what is going to happen,” Kuroo sighed, unlocking the door and motioning for Hinata to come with him.

 

“I told them they should have shackled him to the chair, but no, they didn’t listen to me. I’ve been keeping tabs on the guy for awhile, but no, I don’t know what I’m talking about. Oh Kuroo, silly, he’s just one guy, what can he do? I don’t know guys, how about take on five coats alone with ease?” Kuroo mumbled to himself as Hinata got up and made his way to the door. He made it about two steps before fumbling and grabbing for the table to rebalance himself.

 

“You know, I kind of need my cane,” Hinata retorted, giving a frustrated look at them. Kuroo stared at him, eyes wide, for a few moments before deflating and shrugging his shoulders.

 

“If he uses it to get away from us, I am not telling them I gave it to him. If anyone asks Kenma, he took you out and while I was cradling your frail body, he got the drop on me and got his cane back,” Kuroo said, unlocking a cabinet in the room next to the door and handing Hinata his cane.

 

“That would never be believable. Everyone knows I would be the one cradling your body,” Kenma retorted, giving a slight smirk. Kuroo cackled loudly, patting Kenma on the shoulder and leading Hinata to the door next to theirs. Kuroo sighed before unlocking the door quickly and throwing it open.

 

The room was in complete disarray. There was a dented metal table in the corner turned on its side, with a short, black haired man hiding behind it with a clipboard. A chair that had clearly been smashed over something or someone was thrown to the side, with a blonde-haired man leaning against the wall and clutching his bleeding nose. Two men, one bald, and another with a brown man-bun were attempting to contain a third, who Hinata recognized as Kageyama. He was screaming inaudible words and had his hands, still handcuffed, in front of him, mostly using his legs to kick and his shoulders to deflect them.

 

Just as they entered, a short man with two-toned hair had yelled “ROLLING THUNDER” before throwing himself off the edge of the turned over table, leaping onto Kageyama’s back. He wrapped his short legs around Kageyama’s torso and his arms around his neck, trying to use his weight to topple Kageyama backwards. Kageyama swung his weight forward, bending directly at the middle, and doing a forward somersault, losing the man clinging to him in the process. He landed lightly, and turned, about to kick the bald man coming at him when Hinata took another step into the room.

 

“Tobio.” Hinata called out. His voice wasn’t particularly loud, but it was final, carrying a large amount of meaning and threat behind it. Kageyama froze in place, whipping his head to look at the doorway where Hinata was standing, cane in hand, with a dead-panned stare. Kageyama stared at him in shock for a few seconds before quickly dropping his arms in front of him and sasquatching* his way over to Hinata to stand behind him. He stopped directly behind him, before dropping his chin to rest it on Hinata’s head and sighing.

 

“Shoyo.”

 

“Tobio, did you seriously have to break the room? It’s a mess in here,” Hinata chastised, reaching his hand up to pet Kageyama’s hair affectionately. Kageyama grunted before nuzzling his nose into Hinata’s hair.

 

“I thought they hurt you,” Kageyama murmured awkwardly and Hinata snorted.

 

“Well maybe if you listened to them instead of going postal on them, you would know they wouldn’t do that and also what they want,” Hinata retorted with a smile. Kageyama groaned, resting his cheek on Hinata’s head, giving a glare to the others in the room who started slightly and backed away.

 

“Well, should we take this in the other room?” Hinata asked cheerfully, turning slightly to beam at Kuroo and Kenma who were standing in shock behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

After relocating to the other room, Kuroo and Kenma relayed the same information they had given to Hinata to Kageyama. The entire time Kageyama was silent, holding Hinata on his lap tightly and glaring at them menacingly. Hinata humored him, sipping at his now colder coffee and allowing Kenma and Kuroo to talk. By the time they finished, they sat back, waiting for an answer from Kageyama. He seemed to be frozen, giving them a look that was unreadable before nudging Hinata in the side with his knuckle.

 

“Oi, did you hear them?” Kageyama grunted, looking up at Hinata.

 

“Yes I did Tobio, seeing how I am, in fact, in this room. That and they already told me while you were in the other room going full on Godzilla,” Hinata snickered, placing down his cup gently. Kageyama nodded, and continued to do so for an awkward amount of time. Suddenly he pulled on Hinata’s shirt, pulling him down to whisper in his ear.

 

“So, what are you thinking?” Kageyama whispered in a voice that was much too loud and clearly heard by Kenma and Kuroo. Hinata shook his head in defeat before replying, “That you don’t need to whisper when they can clearly hear you. And like I already told them, I think it’s a good idea. I just wanted to ask you first.”

 

Kageyama nodded, giving an accepting look before turning to look back at Kuroo and Kenma. “Alright, we will help you but on one condition.”

 

“Of course, and what would that be?” Kuroo asked smiling.

 

Kageyama’s look turned cold and he glared at them dead-pan, “If at any point I find this organization to be up to something sketchy or our lives to be in danger from you, I will not hesitate to leave and I do not care who I take out on my way out the door.”

 

Kuroo and Kenma gave each other surprised looks, before nodding slowly. “I guess that is…fair,” Kuroo replied. Kageyama nodded, smiling slightly before standing up and lifting Hinata with him in the process. He placed Hinata next to him once he finished standing, but continued to hold him from behind, much like a child unwilling to give up his stuffed animal.

 

“Now, show us around. I want to check your set-up and equipment in case I need someone to sneak back to our place and grab some stuff,” Kageyama stated stiffly.

 

“Of course, but first, we actually want you to sit in on an important meeting. Our government ties and the health band company owners are coming here today for a big meeting to discuss a plan we have in the works and we want you to be there,” Kenma stated tiredly, motioning to the door and for the two men to follow him. Kageyama shot Hinata a questioning look, who shrugged in return, before they nodded and began to follow Kenma out the door.

 

They followed behind him quietly, Kageyama reaching down to grab Hinata’s hand and holding it roughly, peering around the hall as they went. Hinata took his cane and tapped it on Kageyama’s foot and tutted at him.

 

“Calm down. You don’t need to be on high alert. As far as I can tell, they don’t want to hurt us. They even took care of my injuries. So just chill out,” Hinata scolded, giving Kageyama an annoyed look.

 

“Well sorry I’m on edge. We got attacked by the coats and then taken against our will. I thought I lost you, so I’m going to be a little bit on ‘high alert’,” Kageyama yelled back, throwing his hands up in frustration. Hinata reached out, grabbing Kageyama’s arm and pulling him to a stop.

 

“Hey, I get it. I’m still wound up too. But this is too good of an opportunity to ruin. We need their help just as much as they need ours. Don’t you want to take down Ruscal? For your team? For your mom?” Hinata whispered, looking up at Kageyama with a concerned look. Kageyama continued to glare, arms, still crossed, until Hinata stood on his tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“Relax, for me, okay Tobio?” Hinata whispered, and Kageyama nodded slowly before bending down to kiss Hinata again, deeper and more desperate.

 

“I am so glad you are okay,” he murmured before grabbing Hinata and pulling him into a tight embrace. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s torso and hummed lowly. Suddenly, someone let out a whistle, and they turned to look at Kuroo and Kenma, who they had momentarily forgotten was there.

 

“You know, that was not in the reports. Sure, Bokuto, Akaashi and I had a bet about how long it would take before you two got together, but we had no idea you already were,” Kuroo said cheekily, arms crossed and smiling like a Cheshire cat. Hinata snorted at him, before grabbing Kageyama’s hand and walking forward to start on their way to the meeting again.

 

They followed Kuroo and Kenma through a maze of hallways, and Hinata made a mental note to make some sort of map in the future or he knew for sure he would get lost. They turned around a corner, coming into some sort of open area connecting four hallways when suddenly two people entered.

 

“Do you think they are out yet? I really want to catch up with our little one,” one of the men said before noticing the group already in the area. The man let out a squeal of happiness before dropping all the folders he was carrying and running over dramatically to Kageyama.

 

“TOBIO-CHAN!!!” the man yelled right before he tackled Kageyama to the ground and began to cry awkwardly.

 

“Oikawa?!” Kageyama sputtered, flailing to get out of the distraught man’s hold. The other man came forward, reaching for the sobbing man currently trying to smother Kageyama.

 

“Come on Trashykawa, you are going to strangle him to death,” the man snorted as he hauled the man up by the back of his shirt. Kageyama got up slowly from the ground, staring at the two men with wide eyes.

 

“Iwazumi? What? I…I thought you were dead! You got caught by the coats! I never saw you again!” Kageyama blurted out, reaching towards them with tears in his eyes. Suddenly it hit Hinata who these two men were, the team members who Kageyama had lost and had blamed himself for their capture and assumed deaths.

 

“Tobio, we never knew you actually managed to get away. See, after we got caught by the coats and were on transit back to Ruscal HQ, the truck was suddenly attacked. The rebellion, which was just a small group of ten or so people at the time, had heard through their sources that our group had been compromised by a rat who had taped our systems. They got us out and we’ve been helping them ever since. We didn’t even know you made it out alive until a few months ago when they found out you were working in that shop and were now known as The Fallen King by other hackers. We were so relieved,” Iwaizumi stated, holding the still crying Oikawa against his side and smiling.

 

“But I…I left you behind! How can you even stand to look at me?!” Kageyama cried out, sobbing as he stepped closer and closer to them.

 

  
“What do you mean? It wasn’t your fault we got caught. It was whoever ratted us out and taped our system. We told you to run. You were so young. We wanted to give you a chance to live. It wasn’t your fault,” Iwaizumi explained, reaching out to pull Kageyama into a tight hug.

 

“…Tobio-chan…” Oikawa sniffled, joining in and turning it into a group hug. They stood there for a few moments before releasing the hug.

 

“I am glad you are both okay…I thought you were dead and it was my fault,” Kageyama muttered, rubbing at his neck awkwardly. Oikawa looked up at this, and gave Kageyama an amused look.

 

“Oh Tobio-chan. You actually cared about us? You used to always tell me how much you couldn’t stand me,” Oikawa snickered. Kageyama dead-panned before replying, “Still can’t.”

 

This earned a laugh from everyone, including Kageyama himself. Hinata was glad to see Kageyama smiling around others, something he had only really done recently around him when they were alone. Reuniting with his old team was some sort of miracle, and Hinata didn’t know who to thank, but was grateful nonetheless.

 

“Not to break up a reunion long in the works, but we need to get going or we are going to be late for that meeting,” Kuroo said, clapping his hand on Hinata and Kageyama’s shoulders.

 

“Buh-bye Tobio-chan! I’ll be by afterwards to catch up more with my precious little one!” Oikawa hollered out before Iwaizumi moaned and dragged him off by the back of his shirt. Kageyama moaned, not looking forward to the probably very real statement and turned to follow Kuroo and Kenma, taking Hinata’s hand in his own again.

 

They walked down three or four more hallways before stopping before a white door. Kuroo knocked and there was a “Come in!” shouted out before he opened the door. Hinata gave Kageyama one last look, squeezing his hand in reassurance before they walked in hand-in-hand to the room. Suddenly Hinata froze, staring at the table in disbelief.

 

“…Dad...Daddy…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sasquatching is a term used in my home, as my sister, who I believe is essentially fem Kageyama, does this odd grumpy walk around the house. The walk is similar to that of say the cheesy past human evolution counterparts, with her shoulders hunched forward and slamming her feet as she goes. I simply felt this walk was the best way to describe how I feel he would act.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think. There is one more big chapter planned and then an epilogue so this is coming to a close soon. And, it will be happy, so no worries.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama meets the rents. Kags and Hina cause mass hysteria over duo-ness. Oikawa does a sincere. Team smol + protector squad infiltrate a place. Coats goes pew pew. Kags goes pew pew. Cliche action protag always being in the knick of time. New York city rip-off feels. 
> 
> That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: This chapter is extremely long. It is over 9k words. A lot happens this chapter, as it is the final chapter. I will be writing an epilogue chapter very soon, to wrap it up officially, but this is the end of the action.

Hinata watched as his daddy, Suga, whipped his head to look at him. He had paused mid-sentence and suddenly, grabbed the tall blonde-haired man he had been speaking to and threw him to the side. Suga leapt onto the table, running across it, somehow avoiding the numerous folders and files, and flung himself off the end at Hinata, screaming.

 

“SHOYO!” Suga screamed, landing on Hinata and throwing them both to the ground. Kageyama, who had been holding Hinata’s hand, jumped, moving to pull the unknown man off of his boyfriend, when he heard Hinata sob out, “…daddy…” Kageyama froze, unsure if he had heard correctly, and watched as Hinata grasped the silver-haired man tightly, wailing loudly along with him.

 

“Shoyo…my son…I thought you were dead,” Suga cried, pulling them both up into a sitting position and patting Hinata’s hair and back frantically. Hinata simply rocked against the man, holding him just as tightly and murmuring back random inaudible things. Kageyama looked up to see another one of the men, a moderately tall man with business-cut black hair, was frozen in place, staring at the two men with wide eyes.

 

“Daddy…I wanted to contact you this whole time. But the coats would have known! I didn’t want them to hurt you!” Hinata said in a shaky voice, as they both got up slowly from their place on the ground. Hinata wiped at his eyes aggressively, his face red and snotty, and turned to look at the man across the table who was still staring in awe. Hinata let out a gasp before bolting around the table, cane forgotten and tripping as he went, to fling himself at the other man.

 

“Dad!” Hinata called out, throwing his arms around the man’s neck and clinging to him for dear life. The man remained frozen for a few more seconds before moving stiffly to wrap his arms around Hinata’s short form.

 

“Shoyo…how is this possible? They declared you dead a few months ago,” the man whispered brokenly, tears filling his eyes. Suga made his way over to Hinata and the man, and threw himself into the mix, making a large group hug. The entire time Kageyama had merely stood, watching in complete confusion. Hinata’s…dads? Hinata’s parents were here? How was this possible?

 

After another minute or so of tearful hugging, the three men pulled away and the black-haired man, Hinata’s dad, Daichi, motioned to the table. “Please, sit. Tell me how this happened. Where have you been for the past almost two years?” Hinata looked over to Kageyama motioning for him to come over and join him in sitting down. Kageyama stiffly walked over, now extremely awkward, as it had finally hit him that he was meeting Hinata’s parents. Like, the people who had raised him. His fathers. The owners of the Hinata Health Band Company. He was not prepared for this!

 

Hinata waited for Kageyama to sit down before plopping down into the chair next to him and clearing his throat. He looked around the room, noticing the others in the room and coughed awkwardly.

 

“I hope you don’t mind if we delay the meeting a little so I may explain to my parents what happened,” Hinata said quietly, smiling politely.

 

Suddenly the entire room broke out into chaos, with screaming coming from nearly every occupant. Even Kenma, a normally quiet man, was flailing his arms about, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. “THOSE ARE YOUR PARENTS?!” A man with dyed blonde hair held back by a head band screamed out, pointing to Daichi and Suga. Hinata nodded slightly, leaning away from the man in the process.

 

  
“Wait…you are Shoyo Hinata? THE Shoyo Hinata? The Shoyo Hinata who is the heir to the Hinata Health Band Company who went missing two years ago?!” Kuroo yelled out, waving his arms about roughly.

 

“Yes, my name is Shoyo Hinata and I am the son of Koshi Hinata-Sugawara and Daichi Hinata,” Hinata replied awkwardly, rubbing at his neck. The room was silent for a few more moments before it broke out into mass chaos again.

 

“DID YOU KNOW THIS?!” Kuroo screamed, pointing at Kageyama. Kageyama jumped slightly, before nodding once.

 

“Yes, I did. But I was the only one. I knew it was too dangerous for people to know his identity as it would put him, as well as his family, in risk. It was for his protection,” Kageyama explained, crossing his arms and half-pouting. Hinata poked him before admitting, “Actually, Akaashi knew too. He figured it out the night you brought me to Bokuto and him. He told me he would keep it a secret though, as he knew what would happen if people found out.” Kageyama’s eyebrows rose at this, but after a few moments he chuckled, “He always was a very observant person.”

 

“If you don’t mind, do you think we could all settle down now? I would really like to hear where my son has been for the past two years,” Suga spoke up suddenly, with a quiet and gentle voice. The entire room went silent and most of the men nodded vigorously. Hinata sighed before sitting back in his seat and placing his hands on his lap.

 

“One night, almost two years ago, my health band had broken so I was forced to use the one I had when you adopted me. As you know, I was born to a poor mother who passed away after giving birth to me, so my band was low-end and didn’t have all the features we have on our bands, like GPS and such,” Suga nodded, reaching across the table to grab Hinata’s hand and hold it with a reassuring smile.

 

“I got lost. You know how I am with directions and found myself in the middle of the slums. Suddenly, I heard a lot of yelling and like an idiot, I went towards it. I came upon who I later learned was Kenma, being attacked by three men in black trench coats. I couldn’t just leave him there and jumped into the fray. A lot of stuff happened and I ended up getting shot and breaking my knee,” Suga gasped at this, hand tightening in his hold. Hinata squeezed back and tried to give him a comforting smile.

 

“I managed to carry Kenma away to a nearby abandoned building, which was some sort of clinic, and did my best to bandage and wrap up our wounds. I told Kenma I would distract the coats so he could get to a hideout he said was nearby. I found an old cane in the clinic and used it to lure away the coats but more and more started to show up. I had…killed one of the three men and they weren’t happy,” Hinata’s voice lowered and he looked down at his lap.

 

“I ended up getting cornered in a dead-end and even though I was doing my best to fight them off, all I had was a cane, I was in a lot of pain and they had guns. Just as I gave up and was going to let them kill me, a man in a black mask dropped down from the roof and started to fight the men. He took most of them out and I managed to take out one that was sneaking up behind him, as I figured out my cane was actually one of those old sword canes people used to carry around a long time ago,” Hinata motioned to his cane, which had been discarded earlier during Suga’s tackling.

 

“Kageyama ended up bringing me back to his hideout and took care of me. He told me it was only because I had saved Kenma, someone he had worked with before, and that once I was better, that I needed to leave. But as you can tell, that didn’t end up happening, “Hinata turned to look at Kageyama, smirking and earning a snort in return.

 

“After going to Bokuto and Akaashi to change my appearance, Kageyama helped me to recover, but the time it took before my band was fixed was too long and my knee has never really healed. He decided to teach me how to fight against the coats, even with my knee the way it was and even began to teach me how to hack. And that is basically how I ended up here, after we got attacked by a group of coats and these guys saved us,” Hinata motioned to Kuroo and Kenma, who were sitting a bit away down the table.

 

Suga and Daichi stared for a few moments, eyes wide before turning to look at Kageyama. “We can never thank you enough for saving our son. You kept him alive, this whole time, even while the coats were after him. We could never possibly repay you,” Daichi said, reaching his hands out to Kageyama. Kageyama merely blinked awkwardly, and allowed Daichi to grab his hands, holding them in his own.

 

“Thank you Kageyama.” Daichi whispered, eyes teary again. Kageyama nodded in turn, smiling slightly.

 

“Alright, I am sure the happy family has a lot to catch up on, but I unfortunately do not have the time nor do I really care,” the blonde haired man Suga had thrown earlier said, pushing up his glasses and smirking. The shorter brown-haired freckled man next to him elbowed him in the side harshly, spitting out “Tsukki!” before turning to face the rest of the table.

 

“What my partner means to say is that we should probably get to the meeting, as our absence will be noticed soon by those on the outside,” the freckled man said, smiling cheekily. Suga waved him off, chuckling slightly and readjusting in his seat.

 

“Don’t worry so much Yamaguchi. We all know how Tsukishima can be,” he retorted back, eyes closed and smiling wide. The group around the table chuckled before settling down.

 

“Here, I’ll do a quick introduction to make sure everyone is aquatinted,” Daichi spoke up, standing up slightly and beginning to point to those around the table.

 

“The loud man with the headband and dyed hair is Ukai, one of the two leaders of the rebellion members. The man next to him with the glasses and clipboard is Takeda, the other leader,” Kageyama looked down awkwardly, unable to meet their gaze and shot out a quiet, “Sorry about earlier.”

 

“No worries, you were simply worried about Mr. Hinata,” Takeda said back, waving his hands slightly. Kageyama nodded and thanked them both.

 

“The tall blonde haired one with the attitude is Tsukishima, one of the five heads of the council under the mayor, and the man to his left is Yamaguchi, the leader of the council heads and the mayor’s right hand man,” Tsukishima merely nodded as Yamaguchi waved cheerfully.

 

“As this is their first meeting, the man with the black wild hair over there is Kuroo, the leader of our undercover division and the owner of Nekoma Club, which I am sure you all know is the meeting place of many important higher ups in not only the government but also Ruscal,” Tsukishima raised his eyebrows slightly at Kuroo and nodded at him politely before looking back down at his notes.

 

“The man next to him is Kenma, the head of our research and hacking divisions,” Daichi motioned to Kenma, who was curled up in his chair and merely raised his hand in greeting before lowering it slowly.

 

“And as I am sure you now know, the man with the orange hair is my son, Hinata Shoyo and also the partner of the black haired man next to him, who is Kageyama. Kageyama is the man once known as the King of the Port and with Hinata, they have recently created a lot of buzz in the underground with their health band fixing business,” Daichi smiled as he finished, and sat back in his chair. Tsukishima’s eyes widened marginally, as he turned to look at Kageyama.

 

“You? The King of the Port? The legendary hacker thought to be nothing more than an urban legend? I doubt it” He sneered, looking down at Kageyama. Hinata bristled next to him, and stood up suddenly, slapping his hands on the table loudly.

 

“Don’t you dare talk down to him! He is the most amazing hacker I have ever seen and he even taught me, a random person with minimal computer knowledge, how to break into medium level security sites. He could do more in twenty minutes with a computer than you could in your entire lifetime!” Hinata spat, teeth bared and face contorted in anger. Tsukishima looked taken aback, slightly fearful of the short fiery man and leaned back in his seat.

 

“Well, you sure have gotten rough around the edges since you’ve been gone. Your parents used to describe you as a happy-go-lucky kid who was known for cracking jokes and being all sunshine and rainbows,” Tsukishima replied, crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

 

“Why don’t you try seeing a tenth of the shit I have and see how cheery you are?” Hinata whispered back, eyes flashing and head turned to the side. He looked…demonic almost, not unlike a beast peering down at its prey. He stared at Tsukishima this way, gaze never wavering before suddenly Kageyama coughed and pulled on Hinata’s sleeve.

 

“Shoyo…Its okay,” Kageyama said, releasing his hold once Hinata was back in his seat. Hinata turned to look at him, gaze still hard before his eyes turned glossy and he looked slightly dazed, before he began to smile.

 

“Okay Tobio.”

 

“Well then…Now that introductions are out of the way, why don’t we discuss the plan we have been working on for a long time,” Ukai said awkwardly, pointing a remote to the screen behind him.

 

“With the help of our research, hacking, and undercover divisions, we have been able to locate Ruscal’s main server, which contains their most secured files. The server is completely offline, unable to be broken into remotely, and will require a team to break in and physically remove the information we need,” Ukai spoke loudly, voice clear and began to go through slides which depicted maps and diagrams of the server.

 

“The server is in the basement of the main Ruscal building and is guarded by twenty guards on set routes with extremely strict time-schedules which they adhere to. They rotate every twenty minutes, exactly, and replace their guards every time they reach the end of the order of routes. We have these routes mapped out here,” Ukai displayed a moving diagram which held the movements of all twenty guards.

 

“While the team is breaking in, we will have our hacking team working simultaneously to break into all mass media outlets possible in preparation. Once the information has been retrieved, it will be sent to the hacking division who will leak all of our findings to the public. All TV channels, radio stations, cell phone frequencies, essentially anything with Bluetooth, Wi-Fi or cable capabilities will be tapped and used to send out the information. This process has been being done quietly in the background for months now and will be prepared to launch the moment the files are received,” Ukai shuffled through more slides, showing even more complex code and diagrams which Hinata barely understood.

 

“What we need is an extremely talented hacker to go with the break-in team in order to break through the high level firewalls on the server. We also need someone who knows what and where to look for, as there are thousands of files that could possibly be on the server and there will be only a limited time before the break-in is realized,” Ukai turned to face the group, looking at Kageyama and Hinata specifically.

 

“Now, we need you to tell us what you have discovered, as it is pivotal to this plan. Without knowing what to look for, we can’t be sure we will find damning enough evidence to show their corruption. Could you please now tell us how you have been managing to fix the bands?” Ukai pleaded, looking desperate. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other, nodded and turned back to face the room. Kageyama stood up and pointed to the computer Ukai was using to project to the screen.

 

“Do you mind if I use this?” he asked awkwardly.

 

“Oh no, of course not, go right ahead,” Ukai replied, jumping out of the way frantically. Kageyama nodded before motioning to Hinata. Hinata jumped up quickly, reaching for his cane and walking briskly up the front. He handed Kageyama his cane, who quickly spun off the top and pulled out a USB drive that was in it. Hinata looked over to Kuroo, sticking his tongue out slightly and winking before taking back his cane and moving to the side. Kageyama muttered a thanks to Hinata under his breath and plugged it in, typing away to undo the encryption he had placed on it and opening it up for all the room to see.

 

“A few months ago while Hinata was working on one of our client’s bands, he noticed that it was missing the wire often found in most Ruscal bands. The only difference between the bands, was that this client’s band was high-end, the leftover a past more fortunate life. Upon opening up other level bands and models, all from Ruscal, he discovered that the insides of the bands were identical, accept for that single wire,” He moved the mouse, clicking through the images which showed the insides of the bands and the one single different wire.

 

“We found that depending on the level of the band, the wire could be a different color until the high-end ones, where the wire was gone completely. The only true difference between them besides that wire was the casing of the bands. After he noticed this, Hinata became frustrated and try to look online for the blueprints of the bands in an attempt to see if there was something perhaps wrong with this client’s band,” Kageyama clicked on another file and the blueprints they had found popped up on the screen.

 

“After being unable to find them, even on the deep web places I had shown him, he remembered a website he had hacked into a few weeks prior which was connected to Ruscal. At the time, I had been hacking into the Port directly, and needed someone to blow up some smoke as a distraction. He hacked onto over thirty sites I had found to be connected to Ruscal, giving me enough time to break into the Port undetected and do what I needed to do.”

 

“And what does this have to do with anything? Sounds like to me that you are just bragging about how well you taught him,” Tsukishima spoke up, tapping his pen against his notes. Kageyama growled, about to take a step towards the man when Hinata elbowed him and coughed. Kageyama glared before continuing.

 

“As I was going to explain before I was interrupted,” Kageyama shot Tsukishima a look before continuing, “Hinata remembered one particular website was odd, as it seemed to have something in the background. So, he decided to try and dig deeper and found it was just a front website, and after breaking into the deeper firewall, he found these blueprints,” he pointed to the blueprints which were still up on the screen. Kageyama scrolled through them, pointing out the wire and how in all the models’ blueprints, it was supposed to be there.

 

“After I came home, and he showed me what he had found, I looked through the rest of the information on there. I figured out it was a public announcement stash; the place they hid their “doctored” files. Many companies have them, a place where they put all the files containing budgets, memos, contracts, which have been altered to appear good in the case an investigation ever came up. These files would then be given to the authorities and released to the public, leaving everyone none the wiser to the fact the records were falsified,” Kageyama explained, face hard and expression sour.

 

“So, after you found these blueprints, how did you end up finding a way to ‘fix’ the health bands? You yourself told us they were the falsified versions,” Daichi asked, head turned to the side and looking on intently.

 

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other awkwardly before Kageyama continued. “Well, after we figured out there was something up with these wires, I decided to…take a closer look at the bands programming,” Kageyama stuttered, looking down to click through a few more folders to find what he wanted.

 

“Wait, are you saying you managed to get into the operating system of the bands? Are you serious? Those bands have security better than the freaking pentagon. People have been trying for years to get into them and no one has succeeded. The closest anyone got was Kenma over there, who figured out to tell when a band had its programming meddled with, but even then it was impossible to actually see the programming itself,” Ukai hollered out, slapping his hands on the table. Kageyama looked at him, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly and nodding.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. The reason why there are practically no mechanics who will work with Ruscal bands is because no one can get into the programming running them, so all they can do is fix physical damage and things of that nature. I can’t believe you actually managed to get into that!” Ukai said, sitting back and whistling loudly, impressed.

 

“After I managed to get into it, I found that there was a program which was made to specifically alter the healing factor rate. Depending on the wire color and the level of the band, the healing factor would be…altered. Manually.” Kageyama stared out at the group as he showed the part in the code which did this, which he had circled and pointed out on the screen. Everyone remained quiet, staring at him silently before Kenma quietly spoke up.

 

“Are you telling me…that the only reason low-end bands are less efficient…is not because of lesser technology…but because of a built-in manual override function?” he whispered, staring at Kageyama with a wide, panicked look in his eye.

 

“Yes. All Ruscal health bands are exactly the same, and could all work at exactly the same efficiency, but they purposely slow them down in conjunction to how expensive the model is,” Hinata spoke up, having been quiet this whole time. His expression was hard, eyes aflame and jaw set. Kageyama took a step forward, grabbing Hinata’s arm and motioning to his band.

 

“After working for weeks, I managed to rewrite the program, eliminating the healing factor efficiency controller. Once the wire is removed and the new program is enabled, a low-end band can work on the exact same level as the highest possible model created. We ran tests ourselves, comparing the stats to those of the platinum version Ruscal Health bands…and they were identical,” Kageyama explained. Ukai sucked in a breath before confusion filled his face.

 

“But how did you find a band to test? All Ruscal bands are destroyed, as a person must trade in their old band to get a new one. The only reason Hinata would have his old one would be the fact that his parent’s own a health band company themselves, but there is no way you would have been able to find a spare Ruscal Health Band unless you bought one off the black market. And those are millions of dollars,” Ukai said, shaking his head in confusion. Suddenly he stopped, before looking at them with horrified eyes. “You didn’t…”

 

“We did. I told Kageyama to use my band as a guinea pig,” Hinata said suddenly, standing tall and speaking loudly. A collective gasp went around the room.

 

“Are you insane?! What if the programming was wrong? What if the healing factor went into overdrive and killed you?!” Ukai yelled, standing up and waving his arms wildly.

 

“Shoyo, that band could have killed you! What if Kageyama and you were wrong?” Daichi joined in, looking frantic.

 

Hinata turned to look at everyone, crossing his arms and raising his chin. “I trust Kageyama with my life. I knew we weren’t wrong. And I knew he wouldn’t make a mistake,” Hinata spoke determined, voice strong and unwavering. The entire room looked at them both with a mix of awe and terror before Ukai whistled lowly and sat back down.

 

“You two are some of the craziest people I have ever met. No one else would have ever risked testing something so horribly risky on a live human,” he retorted, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. He took a long swig off it before looking back up at them.

 

“How long did you test it before you began to use it on other bands?” he asked quickly.

 

“Two months,” Hinata and Kageyama replied in unison.

 

“During that time did the band ever drop in efficiency?”

 

“No; the statistics were consistent with not a single drop,” Kageyama replied.

 

“Did the other bands you…fixed…ever have any issues?” Ukai tried.

 

“Not once,” Hinata answered, shaking his head adamantly.

 

Ukai shook his head in defeat before finally breaking into a smile. “You two managed to hit the jackpot. With this information, we can now make our plan happen. We need to find the real blueprints, any memos detailing the decision to implement the healing factor inhibitor, and anything which reveals the people involved, not only directly, but indirectly, with this plan.”

 

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, most still in shock and unable to find the words to express what they were feeling. They finally had it, the corruption of Ruscal. All they needed was a bit more proof, solid evidence, and they could wipe the entire company off the face of the earth. Ukai and Takeda stood up, shaking hands with everyone around the table and making their way to the door.

 

“Kageyama, you and your little boyfriend follow me. I want you on the break-in team,” Ukai shot over his shoulder as he was about to leave. Kageyama and Hinata jumped up, shooting out a “Yes sir!” before making their way to follow.

 

Hinata and Kageyama were just about to make it through the door when suddenly Suga yelled out, “WHAT?!” Both Kageyama and Hinata stopped dead in their tracks, turning to look behind them as they saw Suga freight-training his way towards them. He suddenly grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

 

“HINATA SHOYO! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL YOUR FATHERS ABOUT FINDING A BOYFRIEND!” Suga yelled, mercilessly shaking his son. Hinata whined loudly, trying to break free of his daddy’s oddly strong grasp.

 

“I’m sorry! Okay?! I was busy trying to not get killed or have the coats go after you!” Hinata tried to reason, struggling to break free of Suga’s hold. Daichi was beside them now, and began to noogie Hinata’s head roughly laughing.

 

“Look at you, all grown up!” Daichi said smiling.

 

“Well, look at you guys! Backing a rebellion and not telling me!” Hinata retorted, pushing back at his dad weakly.

 

“We didn’t want you to get wrapped up in all this. We did it to protect you. But I guess you got involved anyway. At least you are alright now. That is what is most important,” Daichi replied, smiling and ruffling Hinata’s hair. Suga finally stopped shaking Hinata and released his hold on him, turning to look at Kageyama.

 

“And you,” Suga said, his voice dropping,” if you ever hurt my son, I will not hesitate to kill you myself,” he threatened before jamming his hand into Kageyama’s side, hard and smiling before turning to walk away. Kageyama choked, leaning forward and grabbing his side. Hinata exasperatedly smiled at his dad before taking Kageyama’s shoulder and steering him away.

 

“Sorry about that…my parents can be a little…intense,” Hinata muttered awkwardly as he and Kageyama joined Ukai, who had been waiting for them in the hallway. They began to follow him as they made their way to what Ukai had called “The center of this god forsaken maze.”

 

“It’s alright. I just can’t believe your family’s company is the one backing the rebellion. I always knew your family’s company was as clean as they came, but to think even the rebellion would join up with them,” Kageyama said in wonder, rubbing at his side gingerly. Hinata smiled, reaching for his hand and pulling him along.

 

* * *

 

 

After Kageyama and Hinata made it to the center, they were split up to help where they needed. Kageyama was taken to take a look at the equipment they were planning on bringing to use in order to break into the server. He made a few suggestions and soon, he was being surrounded by most of the hacker division as they watched in awe at him explaining what he was going to do to get in.

 

Hinata on the other hand was taken to meet with Nishinoya, Tanaka and Asahi, some of the other men who would be breaking in with him and Kageyama. They wanted to show him the timing on the guard schedules as well as to give him the necessary tools. When Nishinoya first saw him, he gave him a once over with an odd look on his face before smiling brightly and telling Hinata to call him boss. He assured Hinata that with him around, nothing bad would happen and smiled as he handed him a Taser, ‘for emergencies’ he had said.

 

Just as Kageyama was finishing up his work on preparing the equipment, he turned to see Oikawa, standing off to the side, arms crossed and watching him with a smirk on his face.

 

“What?” Kageyama grunted, continuing to finish putting all he needed in the proper places. Oikawa merely snorted before walking forward and placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Nothing, you’ve just…changed. You aren’t that quiet little kid anymore who followed me around like some sort of duckling and pretended to hate me,” he said honestly, sighing before turning back to the row of computers and aimlessly running his fingers over the keys.

 

“You know, I went looking for you, a month or so after coming here,” Oikawa said suddenly, continuing to stare at the light blaring off the screens and refusing to look Kageyama’s way. Kageyama stopped in his movements, looking at Oikawa incredulously.

 

“Iwai-chan told me to give up you know. That I was chasing after a ghost,” Oikawa paused, letting his fingers come to rest on the keyboard. “But I just knew, somehow I knew you got away. You were smart, too smart, much smarter than even me and at such a young age. I spent years learning all this and in a few months of being with us, there you were, surpassing me in leaps and bounds.”

 

Oikawa sighed, moving away from the computers and moving over to the counter covered in wires and other odds and ends. He raised himself up onto an empty, space, refusing to look at Kageyama. He stared into the distance, almost like he wasn’t really there, eyes glossy and dazed.

 

“I used to hate you, you know. There you were, some snot-nosed little kid, barely even a teen, and you were ten times better than me. And the gap was only growing bigger. I used to fight with Iwaizumi about it, asking why he had ever decided to take in a starving little kid he had seen passed out in a ditch somewhere,” Oikawa chuckled lightly, “He was always such a knight in shining armor, saving everybody like it was his bloody job or something,” Oikawa stopped suddenly, staring down at his lap before sitting back and placing his hands behind him.

 

“It wasn’t until after you were gone that I realized how dumb I was. You were just a poor kid, who had lost his only family in the world, and here I was, hating on you just because you were better. It took until you were gone for me to realize how important you had been, to us…to me. We were a little family, the three of us,” Oikawa finished, finally looking down at Kageyama for the first time. Kageyama was surprised to see tears, genuine tears, not like the theatrical ones. He sniffled once before leaning up to wipe his eyes roughly.

 

“You probably think I’m a loser don’t you. Crying over something so foolish,” Oikawa whispered, smiling bitterly. Kageyama shook his head vigorously.

 

“It’s not foolish. I never stopped thinking about you and Iwaizumi either. I blamed myself for your deaths. It…haunted me, for years. I think I would have kept going on, bitter and hateful and distant if it weren’t for Hinata coming into my life…” Kageyama replied awkwardly, his voice hoarse. Oikawa’s eyebrows raised at this and he smiled slightly, genuine and honest.

 

“That little red-head seems to have really made an impact on you, huh?” Oikawa said, not a trace of sarcasm in his voice. Kageyama blushed slightly, ducking his head away and nodding stiffly. Oikawa chuckled lowly before pushing up and off the counter. He walked towards the door, but stopped once he reached the doorway.

 

“I’m glad we get to work as a team again…even if it is under different circumstances,” Oikawa whispered before pushing off the wood of the doorway and leaving.

  

* * *

 

 

The plan was set to go into motion the next night. All of the preparations had been ready at a moment’s notice for weeks. They had planned to go immediately following their grabbing of Kageyama and Hinata, after having learned their information, but as Hinata and Kageyama were still injured, they opted to give them a night’s rest before going through with the plan. The team which would be physically breaking into Ruscal was planned to consist of Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Originally, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had not been part of the team, but after Oikawa caught wind of the plan, he had been adamant in his joining, as he wanted to “protect his precious Tobio-chan”.

 

The hacking team which would be working back at the rebellion’s headquarters would be led by Kenma, with Kuroo, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ukai and Takeda, as well as other members of the rebellion helping. While the hacking team and break-in team were working, Daichi and Suga would be having a meeting with the CEO of Ruscal and much of the board, pretending to propose a merger between the two companies. Ruscal had immediately responded to their proposal, as they were more than ecstatic to remove their biggest competitor from the picture.  

 

That night, Kageyama and Hinata were led to a room by Kuroo, telling them to press the button in the hallway if there was anything they needed. Apparently every room had a button, which could be used to contact the center in order to keep everyone connected in such a large place. Kageyama and Hinata had thanked him before bidding him good night. After closing the door, they both turned, and saw that there was a singular large bed in the center of the room, clearly Kuroo’s doing.

 

Hinata walked towards the bed, limping towards it fast and throwing himself onto it roughly. He let out a sigh, moving his arms about. Kageyama merely stood in the door, staring at Hinata awkwardly.

 

“What? Come to bed already. It’s been a long day,” Hinata said, turning onto his stomach and looking at Kageyama from his place on the bed. He patted the spot next to him, smiling.

 

Kageyama merely stood there stiffly, before coughing and rubbing at his arms. He mumbled something under his breath and continued to look away from Hinata.

 

“What was that?” Hinata asked, pushing himself up and leaning on his arms.

 

“I’ve never slept in a bed,” Kageyama said awkwardly, kicking at the carpet with his shoe. Hinata felt like his eyebrows were going to fly off his face from how high they raised.

 

“What? Are you kidding me?” Hinata screeched, moving to get off the bed and heading towards Kageyama.

 

“My mother and I lived on the streets, so we just used to sleep in an alleyway or a box if we could find one. And when I was with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, we slept in sleeping bags, as we were always on the move with the coats on our tails,” Kageyama supplied lamely. Hinata came up to Kageyama, and took his hands in his own, holding them gently.

 

“What about with Bokuto and Akaashi, they had a house basically,” Hinata asked softly, rubbing his thumb over Kageyama’s larger hands slowly.

 

Kageyama shook his head no. “I used to sleep on their couch. It wasn’t long before I found that hideout. I didn’t want to burden them with something as stupid as a bed. I had never slept on one before, so it wasn’t like it made a difference to me. Not to say that they didn’t offer probably a thousand times,” Kageyama replied, chuckling once as he finished. Hinata gave him a stupefied look before dragging him roughly over to the end of the bed.

 

“Okay, clearly you don’t know what you are missing,” Hinata said, standing in front of Kageyama and about to push him. Kageyama stared at him, looking uncomfortable, making Hinata stop. “What’s the matter? The bed is already here so it’s not like you are going to burden anybody.”

 

Kageyama sighed, lifting his hand to run it through his bangs and look to the side awkwardly. “You are going to think it’s stupid,” he murmured quietly.

 

“No I’m not, and even if I do? I’ll do my best not to show it, deal?” Hinata replied, beaming brightly. Kageyama stared at him a few seconds, his expression unreadable before whispering, “I’m afraid I’m going to fall off.”

 

Hinata stared at him a few seconds before bursting out into laughter loudly. Kageyama scowled, pushing at Hinata and telling him, “I told you so.” He went to turn away and Hinata reached for him, stopping him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata said in between laughs, “I’m not laughing because I’m making fun of you, I swear.” Hinata finished, still laughing loudly.

 

Kageyama turned red, reaching down to grab Hinata’s head and squeezing it roughly. “Then why the hell are you laughing idiot?” He grunted, glaring at the short man in his grasp.

 

“Because big bad Tobio, man who can take out five coats with his eyes closed and doesn’t even bat an eye at breaking into the Port…is concerned about falling off the bed. It’s so…innocent,” Hinata giggled, looking up at Kageyama and smiling fondly. Kageyama scoffed, pushing at Hinata’s forehead with his palm before walking over to the dresser and beginning to get undressed. After he finished he walked slowly over to the bed, staring at it before Hinata giggled again.

 

“Here.” Hinata said, as he began to pull all the blankets and pillows off the bed. He hobbled over to the closet, pulling down all of the rest of the spare blankets. Grunting, he pushed the mattress off the box spring and bed frame and onto the floor. He shoved the mattress into the corner, before beginning to assemble the blankets and pillows about it before finally he stopped, nodding to himself.

 

“Come on Tobio! This way you don’t have to worry about falling off!” Hinata called out, smiling brightly from his place amongst the pile of blankets. Kageyama felt affection well up in him and crossed the room in three large strides before diving onto the bed. Hinata let out a squeal, fighting to break away as Kageyama wrestled him, tickling at his sides and peppering his face with kisses.

 

A few minutes later, when they had finally settled down and were tangled together in their nest of blankets, Hinata reached up and kissed Kageyama lightly. “You know; you are going to have to get used to beds. I can’t wait until you sleep in mine back home. It is like heaven in bed form,” Hinata whispered cuddling closer into Kageyama’s chest.

 

“Yeah, I can’t wait either,” Kageyama whispered back, kissing the top of Hinata’s head. The next morning, when Suga went in to wake them up, he found them curled into each other in the corner of the room amongst a mountain of blankets and pillows. He stopped to take a picture of them on his phone, smiling at the scene before breaking the peace of the moment, and awakening them for the day to come.

 

* * *

  

“And go in three…two…one!” a voice came over Hinata’s earpiece, calling out order to go. Along with the rest of the break-in team, they busted down the door. They weaved through the numerous hallways, Oikawa having memorized the perfect route the night before. Iwaizumi kept lookout for any random guards who weren’t where they were expecting, peering around corners and into rooms before they moved on.

 

Three minutes had barely passed before they had reached the server room, something which made Hinata begin to feel uneasy. He tried to simply chalk it up to the fact that the rebellion had been collection intel on this place for months, and the fact he was with a group of such highly talented people.

 

Kageyama immediately set to work, finding the hub of the server and hooking up his laptop. He sat on the ground, fingers dancing across the keyboard flawlessly. Hinata hadn’t seen Kageyama this focused in a long time, and it reminded him of the night he had broken into the Port to save Bokuto’s life. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were each stationed at a door, keeping watch as Kageyama worked.

 

“How you doing Kageyama?” Asahi asked after two minutes had passed, looking down at his watch. He knew Kageyama would need to focus, but also knew they had a very limited amount of time.

 

“Shouldn’t be much longer. I did as much prep work as I could this afternoon. Most companies use the same style of security, just more complex, across their different secured servers, so I used the code from the last time I broke into the Port to speed up the process,” Kageyama stated briefly, his fingers never once slowing down or stopping. Hinata remained by his side, staring over his shoulder and waiting for the moment when Kageyama broke through. Kageyama would need his help to figure out where and what to look for, as Hinata had proven to have a good eye for these things.

 

Suddenly, Kageyama gasped, jumping slightly. “I’m in. Shoyo, quick,” Kageyama shot out, and Hinata went to work, reading over Kageyama’s shoulder as fast as he could. There had to be hundreds of files, if not thousands. There was no way they were going to be able go through them all.

 

“Move over,” Hinata said, pushing Kageyama out of the way. Kageyama gave him a wide-eyed look but listened none the less. Hinata began to type away, bringing up a program on Kageyama’s laptop.

 

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked, peering over his shoulder.

 

“Speeding up the process,” Hinata said, clicking enter to run the program. Suddenly the prompt came up, and Hinata began to type furiously.

 

“I made this program on that day when I found the public stash website. You can put in as many terms as you want and it will search through all the files, not only the titles but the content as well, for that term or any word similar to a certain degree. It runs on the same idea behind auto-correction programs on phones or word programs,” Hinata explained, continuing to type in terms. “You didn’t really think I went through the thousands of files to find those blueprints on that site did you?” Hinata chuckled, placing in a few more terms before hitting enter.

 

Kageyama watched in awe as the over 15,000 documents were narrowed down to only 139. Hinata whistled low and began to read through the file names, blocking off those that were possibilities and getting rid of those he deemed wrong faster than Kageyama could keep up.

 

“Shoyo, have I ever told you that you are amazing?” Kageyama breathed out, watching in awe as Hinata narrowed the amount down further and further. 117. 103. 89. 71.58. Finally, it hit 50 and Hinata nodded to himself and began to open the files. It took only three before he gasped and pointed to the screen. Kageyama glanced over his shoulder to read the heading of the document “Proposed Designs of New Generation Health Bands.” Skimming quickly, Hinata found it to be a document detailing in explicit detail their proposal to “rank the healing factor” based upon “monetary investment” from the consumer.

 

Hinata flagged the file and went on to find an entire thread of memos, sent between the council members and the CEO, detailing the efficiency percentage and money brackets on the different models of bands. He kept looking, racing through each document and file he found, until he had over ten different files containing extremely damning evidence. Hinata had a final file to look through and opened it quickly, skimming down, before stuttering in his breath.

 

“Tobio, look at this,” Hinata whispered. Kageyama and Hinata looked together, realizing the document in front of them was a transcript detailing every meeting that had taken place in the past two years between the council and the CEO. The document was huge, thousands of pages, with word for word quotes of everything said. Hinata quickly grabbed the files he had found and placed them to the side for Kageyama to extract.

 

They switched places and looked behind him, shooting everyone a peace sign and smiling. “So, how long did I take? I managed to find about fifteen or so files, each of which would be more than enough on their own.”

 

The entire group, even Iwaizumi and Oikawa who were still at the door, stared at him. Asahi looked down at his watch and then back up at Hinata.

 

“Hinata, that only took two minutes and three seconds…how did you manage to sift through that many files and find so many?” Asahi said horrified. Hinata choked, unsure himself how he had pulled it off. He was about to tell them so, when Kageyama shot up.

 

“Shit! Shit! We need to get out of here!” Kageyama yelled, undoing his equipment and shoving it into his bag. He reached for Hinata and pushed him towards the door.

 

“The server had an auto-alert set up. If anyone tries to take off any file, even if it was the CEO himself, it sends a distress signal to the guards. I already sent the files, we need to go NOW!” Kageyama shouted. The entire team jumped into action, making their way to the door. Iwaizumi gave the hallway a final sweep before they headed out, taking off at sprint.

 

“It was already too late for me to stop it by the time it had sent,” Kageyama explained, running besides Hinata, a gun he had been given by Iwaizumi in his hand. “If someone authorized removed a file, then the guards would simply show up, confirm their identity, and leave. But seeing as all the authorized personnel are in a meeting right now, they are going to know it’s not someone authorized!”

 

The group made its way down the hallways, turning this way and that as Oikawa yelled out directions, the guard’s routes and the time still in his head. They made it all the way to the maintenance entrance, which they had used to get in and began to go through the door. Kageyama and Hinata were the last, as they heard footsteps running up the hall.

 

Suddenly, Hinata saw a glimpse of a guard around a corner. He barely had time to register the gun in the guard’s hand before he was throwing himself in front of Kageyama’s back.Hinata felt a searing pain in his chest, one he recognized immediately. He felt someone grab his arm roughly, hauling him up the last step and through the doorway, before his vision blurred and suddenly, went black.

  

* * *

 

 

Kageyama was almost through the door when he heard a shot behind him. He felt, rather than saw, as a body slammed into him and reflexively he grabbed their arm, hauling them up the last step and out the door. He spun around quickly, realizing the body falling against him, was Hinata and felt his blood run cold.

 

“Shoyo…Shoyo?...SHOYO!” He screamed out, shaking the boy in his arms. He looked down to see his shirt was stained in red, right in his chest and felt something in him snap. Quickly, he picked Hinata up, placing him the side and leaning against a dumpster, before turning, gun in hand to face the door. He had only a few moments before the door burst open, and a surge of coats came forth.

 

He began to shoot blindly, barely even registering refilling his ammo before he was moving again. The rest of the team moved into action, screams of pain and rage filling the alleyway. The center of the city could be seen so close, only at the end of the alley. The large screens that filled the center were bright, almost blinding. But this did little to distract Kageyama.

 

He shot with abandon, his voice raw from screaming. Soon enough, he ran out of ammo and merely flung the gun behind him before looking to his side. Hinata’s cane was by his still body and with little thought, he scrambled for it, unsheathing it with little pretense and beginning again on his rampage.

 

It was like he was dancing, moving through the coats like a marionette on a string. He practically glided between the bodies, barely done slicing through one before moving onto the next. His breath was ragged, coming out in desperate huffs. He felt his muscles beginning to scream, as he continued to slash without delay, spinning, dipping, floating between the coats. The fight began to get closer and closer to the center of the city, where the fight would be on display for the public to see. Kageyama felt his ankle buckle, and nearly took a strike to the shoulder when Oikawa rammed into the coat, knocking him onto the ground. Oikawa shot Kageyama a small smile as he went, reaching for the next coat in the vicinity.

 

Kageyama felt his vision blurring. Sweat was pouring down his face and his limbs felt like boulders, barely able to move them. He began to stumble, attempting to merely dodge at this point, not even focusing on causing any actual damage when suddenly, he heard a cackle over the earpiece.

 

“It is done,” Kenma’s voice rang over the mic, crisp and ringing. Kageyama felt himself smile, before he dropped to his knees, content with dying now. He had done it. He had revealed Ruscal’s corruption and without Hinata, he had nothing left to live for. Kageyama stared forward, watching a single coat raised their hand, aiming for Kageyama’s head. Kageyama smiled, letting his head loll back and waiting for the end to come.

 

But it never did.

 

Kageyama looked up tiredly, glancing at the coat and wondering why he had heard a shot but felt no pain. He watched as he saw the last moments of the coat falling, a single bullet shot to the center of his head. Kageyama stared in awe, wondering who had managed to shoot him before he managed to pull the trigger. He turned his lead, looking behind him and nearly felt his heart stop.

 

There was Hinata, standing with a gun grasped in both hands and smiling like the cat who ate the canary. He chuckled once, giving Kageyama a weighted look before his eyes rolled back and he began to fall. Kageyama managed to find some sort of strength in him and leapt towards him, managing to grab him right before his head hit the concrete.

 

“Shoyo!” Kageyama yelled, holding in his arms against his chest. Hinata’s eyes opened lazily and he looked up, with a stupid smile on his face.

 

“I told you…that I wanted you to sleep in my bed…,” he slurred, head lolling to the side. His gaze was glassy, unfocused but Kageyama didn’t care. He was alive. He was breathing. He was there. Kageyama began to cry, laughing hysterically as he lowered his head to Hinata’s face. He held the man in his arms closer, clutching him like a lifeline.

 

Kageyama turned his head at the sound of footsteps, and watched as the coats ran back towards the building. He wondered what could have possibly caused them to retreat, when he finally took a moment to look around him. The fight had managed to break into the center of the city, where everything was lit up and Kageyama watched in awe as people began to pour out of the buildings and into the street. Thousands of people stood in the middle of the road, staring up at the screens that lined the buildings.

 

Every screen was lit up, with Yamaguchi speaking, as images of the files they had found were shown. He told them about the corruption, about the bands and the political killings. He told them about the government members who were involved and of the ones who weren’t. He told them about the rebellion, about the people who had risked their lives for their sake. He told them about the health bands, the purposeful controlling, and the truth about the bands being all the same. He told them, with all the evidence on display for everyone to see. It was beautiful, the most beautiful sight Kageyama had ever seen. That is, until he looked down, and saw the love of his life in his arms, watching the crumbling of a company that nearly took over their very world, breathing. Real. Alive.

 

Suddenly Hinata looked up, eyes filled with tears and a smile on his face. He reached up slowly, barely able to move and rested his hand on Kageyama’s cheek gently. Kageyama leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and sighing. He felt the tears continuing to fall, but he didn’t care. He opened his eyes, and leant down, kissing Hinata gently on the lips, as if doing so any harder would break the very moment itself.

 

“Tobio, we did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go! The end has unfortunately come. Like I said, there will be a short epilogue coming soon that will mostly be fluff and self-indulgent cuteness. But thank you so very much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, the true and final ending of this story. Much fluff. Such cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this absolute floofiness

 A Few Months Later

 

The crowd was ecstatic, bouncing about and tittering. There were thousands of people in the center of the city, in the same place what had come to be known as “The Reveal” had taken place. There was a stage set up in front of one of the buildings, and the new mayor, Tadashi Yamaguchi, was standing behind a podium with the head of the new council, Kei Tsukishima, by his side. There were many chairs on the stage, with numerous people filling them, all members of the rebellion who had been crucial to taking down Ruscal.

 

Yamaguchi was speaking away, having become quite confident in public speaking in the past few months, as he thanked profusely the rebellion for revealing the corruption and bringing their city, as well as its government, back to them. All of the members of Ruscal, as well as the government officials and other affiliated with the company had been taken to trial. There were still many out there, but the public had been assured that there were numerous people on the job of hunting those in hiding down.

 

“Man, this thing is kind of boring,” a short man wearing a black hoodie complained. The taller man next to him, also wearing a black hoodie nodded in agreement. The young adult they were standing next to scoffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

 

“How can you say that? They are celebrating the rebellion, the people who saved this city,” the young man argued, looking aggravated. The two men merely shrugged, continuing to listen to the mayor talk.

 

“…and now, I would like to thank two people, who without their help, we would have been unable to pull this off. Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama, would you please stand up and accept these medals, from the people of the city,” Yamaguchi said loudly, smiling as he raised the two medals up. He began to look around unsure of where the two men were.

 

Suddenly, Yuu Nishinoya, went flying across the stage, doing a somersault over to the mayor while screaming “ROLLING THUNDER!” The crowd chuckled at his antics, as Nishinoya had recently joined the police force and was becoming known to be one of the friendliest, albeit eccentric, cops in the city. He leaned into the mayor’s ear, whispering loudly as Yamaguchi nodded in understanding. He smiled lightly before putting up in his hands in defeat.

 

“It appears they are running a little late. Leave it to the heroes of the city to be fashionably late,” Yamaguchi joked, earning chuckles from amongst the crowd.

 

“I wonder where they are. Ya know, I only came here today to see them. They are the heroes of the city. They are so cool!” the young adult shouted to the two men standing next to him in black hoodies. They both nodded before the shorter one replied, “Yeah, they are alright,” and chuckling. The taller of the two snorted at the other, before elbowing him in the side.

 

“Come on, let’s do it,” the taller one urged, and the shorter one nodded before quickly, they both took off their hoods. The young man nearly fell down in shock, as he realized the two men next to him were none other than Tobio Kageyama and Shoyo Hinata. With a smirk, Hinata waved before clicking a button on his phone. Suddenly, the whole space was filled with bright light as noise as all the screens changed. The Hinata Family Health Band Company logo was on the screens as music began to play. Suddenly, Hinata’s voice began to play over the speakers.

 

“Hello ladies and gentleman. Thank you for coming here today…” the recording continued to play as Hinata and Kageyama gave a quick nod to the young man before making their way forward through the crowd, removing their outerwear as they went. By the time they got to the stage, they were both in well-tailored formal clothes, Hinata a vest, dress shirt and slacks and Kageyama in a well-fitted suit with his hair slicked back. With ease, the two men, even Hinata, who still carried his well-known cane, hopped up onto the stage just as the recording finished. The crowd let out screams of excitement, cheering for the two men who had come to be known as the face of the rebellion that have saved them.  

 

“Tadashi, I would like to apologize for taking over your ceremony. Things were a little too bland for our taste, so we decided to brighten it up,” Hinata said, smiling cheekily as he looked over his shoulder at the mayor. Yamaguchi merely waved him off, laughing at the two men and their antics.

 

“Now, as you all heard on my lovely recording, we came here today to make a few announcements. First off, I would like to officially announce that I, Shoyo Hinata, from today on, will be acting as the new CEO of the Hinata Family Health Band Company!” The crowd erupted into loud cheers, people hollering out their praises and some even wolf-whistling, which didn’t go unnoticed by Kageyama who glared slightly. Once the crowd calmed down, Hinata cleared his throat, attempting to regain their attention.

 

“My parents, the former CEOs, have decided to go into an early retirement after everything that has gone down and I am more than happy to pick up the torch. Let’s everybody give a big round of applause to my parents, who without their help, the rebellion would have never been able to bring down Ruscal!” The crowd responded immediately, and Hinata motioned to his parents, who stood as prompted and bowed once before waving to the crowd with happy smiles on their faces.

 

“I would also like to announce our new VP as well as the head of our new research department…Tobio Kageyama!” Hinata pulled Kageyama closer to him, smiling brightly and offering him up to the crowd. Kageyama stood frozen in shock, before sputtering and turning to Hinata.

 

“Wait what?! Yo-yo-you didn’t tell me that!” Kageyama stuttered, turning a bright red and stammering, something which the mic unfortunately caught. Hinata merely smiled brighter, holding Kageyama’s hand tightly and replying, “It was a surprise. Congratulations Tobio.”

The crowd yelled even louder in happiness after this, with some of the people on the stage, aka Nishinoya, yelling out their excitement as well. When the crowd finally settled, Hinata pulled Kageyama to his side and motioned to the large screen behind him.

 

“And now, if you don’t mind, we would like to make my final announcement,” Hinata pushed a button on his phone, bringing up an image on the screens.

 

“Starting on the first of next month, we will be launching our newest product line…The Rebellion Series!” Hinata shouted, and motioning to the screen.

 

“All citizens will be allowed to bring in their old bands in exchange for new ones, and after the past three months of legal maneuvering and a hell of a lot of ass-kissing…they will be at no expense to the public! All insurance companies have been convinced to cover the costs, with no expected payments from the consumers, and all others will be covered by the joint effort of our company itself and the government!” Hinata finished, waving his arms above his head. The crowd simply stared frozen, until suddenly, Nishinoya did a front flip across the stage.

 

“In lay man’s terms…THAT MEANS THEY’RE FREE!” he screamed and almost immediately the crowd became chaotic, screaming, cheering and crying in a giant mass of bodies. Hinata leaned into Kageyama’s side, smiling like a man-man as he watched the crowd celebrate. Kageyama leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his head before sighing, “We didn’t even get to tell them about all the ‘cool colors’.”

 

Hinata pushed at Kageyama’s side, snorting before retorting, “Oh shut up.”

 

* * *

 

 

6 Months Later

 

“Guys, is something wrong with Mr. Kageyama?” a quiet voice asked. The heads in the room swiveled towards the voice, murmuring out their confusion.

 

“What do you mean?” Another replied, looking up from his computer. The first man sighed and sat back from his desk.

 

“I mean… he’s acting really funny. I know he’s kind of an odd guy, but today he has been extra…jumpy,” they explained, pushing their glasses up their nose. Another popped his head up from his cubicle, looking away from his work.

 

“Well, now that you mention it, I did see him kick as plant halfway across a room earlier,” the new person supplied, pulling at his beard.

 

“Yeah, and I saw him jump when someone slammed the door earlier. He jumped so high he landed on a desk,” another added.

 

“Dude, that doesn’t even top an hour ago. I went into the bathroom and when he saw me, he turned and ran straight into a closed stall door. He literally ran straight into it before mumbling something at me and leaving,” a red-headed man revealed.

 

All the men in the room looked about, wondering what possibly could have their boss on such high alert. They were already used to his odd behavior, and almost everyone knew his story, of how he had grown up on the streets and had to fight to survive. It explained why sometimes he would get cranky around quitting time, and start pulling on his tie annoyed or why other times he would jump at loud noises.

 

They were still discussing what could have set their boss off, when suddenly, Kageyama entered the room. He looked fidgety, eyes glancing about the room before he sighed quietly and turned to face the group.

 

“Okay everyone, since it’s a Friday, I am going to let you all go early,” He said awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. Everyone stared at him a few moments before cheering slightly and beginning to pack up his things. Kageyama nodded once before leaving the room quietly.

 

“Huh, there really must be something up. He never lets us go home early. Sure, it’s only a half hour early, but still,” the original man said, packing away his work into his briefcase. The others nodded in agreement, waiting for everyone to be packed up before they all left, locking the room behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama made one more loop around the floor, ensuring everyone was gone before sighing and standing still. He ran his hand through his hair once, flipping his hair back, before nodding to himself, clenching his fists, and making his way to his and Hinata’s shared head office. On his way there, he continued to glance around, making sure had truly told everyone to go home. By the time he got to the door, he was sweating bullets and it took him a few moments of deep breathing before he knocked.

 

“Come in!” Hinata cheerfully called from inside. Kageyama opened the door awkwardly, and made his way inside to stand before Hinata’s desk. Hinata looked up from his computer, smiling brightly at Kageyama.

 

“Tobio, how many times have I told you, you don’t need to knock on the door of your own office,” he said smirking, leaning to rest his cheek on his hand.

 

“Sorry, it just feels…odd not to knock,” he said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Hinata sat back, placing his hands behind his head and giving him a scrutinizing look.

 

“Alright, what’s up? You are acting weird,” Hinata said, wrinkling his nose up. Kageyama sighed before motioning to the door to the balcony.

 

“Can we go out there to talk for a minute?” He muttered out, face red and refusing to look up. Hinata nodded quietly, getting a concerned looked on his face as he followed Kageyama out.

 

It was a quiet night. The company closed at 7:00 officially every night but most nights, especially Friday, most people had clocked out by 6:00. The sun had set and the city was lit up, bright lights filling up the space below them. Hinata had always liked this balcony, from the moment they had bought this new building, and would often come out here to think.

 

Kageyama coughed awkwardly before coming to stand beside Hinata, who was leaning on the railing and looking out at the city. “You know, if someone told me three years ago that I would one day be standing on a balcony thirty stories up in a building I partially own, I would have shot them in the leg and ran.”

 

Hinata chuckled at this, smiling at the thought. “If anyone told me three years ago that I was going to spend two years in hiding in the slums with a cranky man for my only companion, I would have called them mentally insane,” Hinata retorted, turning to smirk devilishly at Kageyama. Kageyama scowled, dropping his head to look at his hands before staring back out at the city.

 

“You know…it was three years ago today that I first met you,” Kageyama whispered suddenly, his voice wispy and unusually soft. Hinata turned to stare at Kageyama, a smile breaking out onto his face.

 

“I can’t believe you remembered. You didn’t mention anything earlier so I thought you just didn’t know,” Hinata said back, leaning his head on his arms and smiling genuinely. Kageyama turned, placing his hand gently on Hinata’s shoulder.

 

“I would never forget something so important. It was the day the biggest pain in my ass came into my life,” he shot back, smirking when Hinata looked fake-appalled and punched him lightly in the stomach. Kageyama caught his hand, smiling, and held it gently in his own.

 

“Do you remember, that day, where we agreed to start fixing the bands?” Kageyama asked suddenly, looking up at Hinata with a determined look in his eye. It was passionate, something not seen as often on Kageyama’s face and Hinata breathed out shallowly under his gaze. He nodded slowly.

 

“And you remember what I said?” Kageyama asked quickly, looking expectant, as if Hinata’s answer would make or break the entire moment. Hinata nodded again, unsure what Kageyama was getting at, but listening intently all the same. Kageyama searched Hinata’s eyes for a few moments, and it appeared he found what he was looking for. Slowly, he began to lower himself down to one knee, still holding Hinata’s hands in his own.

 

“Tobio?” Hinata whispered, staring at Kageyama with wide eyes.

 

“Shoyo Hinata, will you please be the death of me?” Kageyama whispered, his voice barely audible but clear nonetheless. Hinata gasped slightly as Kageyama flipped open a box he pulled from his pocket, to reveal a silver ring.

 

Hinata stood in shock for a few moments, beginning to cry before he nodded, attempting to smile as he replied, “My dear, let’s sign our will together.” Kageyama began to blink rapidly at Hinata’s response, trying to hold back the tears as he slipped the ring onto Hinata’s finger. Swiftly he stood up, pulling Hinata into a tight embrace and kissing him deeply. Hinata hummed into the kiss, both still crying before they slowly pulled away, still holding each other tightly.

 

“I’d follow you to hell and back,” Hinata whispered.

 

“And so would I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. My younger sister, the one I share this account with, was so helpful in writing this and honestly, the only reason it got done.


End file.
